Rayne In The Eve
by angelsbabe315
Summary: Ethan and Eve’s chaos are starting to cause trouble in Buffy’s life. She still has nightmares of Ethan and it’s taking over her real life. Also, people become ill and there is possible death in their futures. What can Buffy do after losing her life energy
1. The Nightmare's Just Begun

**Title**: Rayne In The Eve

**Disclaimer**: Okay, I think everyone knows by now that neither I nor anyone else who write a BtVS/Angel fanfic owns these characters! They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy…blah, Blah, BLAH! I'm sorry to sound sour, but I wish I did own this, but I would never be clever enough to come up with such an AMAZING storyline!

**Summary**: Ethan and Eve's chaos are starting to cause trouble in Buffy's life. She still has nightmares of Ethan and it's taking over her real life. Also, people become ill and there is possible death in their futures. How can Buffy save the day when her life energy being absorbed by chaos?

**Rating:** T to M

**Author's** **Notes**: Okay, so it's a miracle. I was randomly looking for something last night and I found the missing story! SUCCESS! Now things will make more sense. I think I will continue with this story and stop the other for some time. Please keep reviewing.

**Spoilers**: I can use anything from the TV shows and my other stories, "Two Birds with One Stone: Part 1 and 2."

**Feedback**: I REALLY want people to respond because the only people who've read any parts of my stories aren't BtVS/AtS fans!!!!!

**Chapter 1**

Buffy rolled over from her dreams. She started to wake up. She peeked through her lashes to see the sun coming in the room. She looked over to see her clock. It said nine o'clock in the morning. "Ugh!" she said, stretching out. It was then she realized that she was only wearing a sheet. She then looked towards the big lump of burly muscle under the covers. She turned, being careful not to wake Angel up. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Good morning." She lightly kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. They broke apart.

"Good morning," came to his beautiful lips as he opened his eyes. He stretched. "Were your dreams any better?" He kissed her forehead.

"Well, I had one or two, but after that, it's been good."

"That's good to hear," he whispered, trailing kisses from her ear and down her neck.

She lightly giggled and at the feeling. "Now that my dreams have gotten better, things should hopefully be uphill from here." They kissed again and then got into their perfect motion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ethan was standing in the cave, waiting for an answer from Eve. "Well, my son," Eve said in her normal voice, "when will these 'dreams' return?"

Ethan thought, "The dream dust takes time to absorb into the system. For a slayer, probably slower, but when you plan for that and give an extra dose, the next time she falls asleep, the dreams should be coming on stronger. Soon enough, they will become so aggressive to the point where she won't know if she's dreaming or if she's awake." Ethan sounded cheerful.

Eve smirked, "This is very good. Now Angel will get everything he deserves for putting my sweet Lindsay in the line of fire," she said in vengeance.

"Stop being a girl," Ethan whispered. Eve growled and kicked him, plowing him into a wall.

"Tell that to someone who cares."


	2. Morning Sunshine

**A/N: Alright, so not much for me to say. Like I've said before, I think Buffy should be a good singer (I am a music/singing addict, so sue me [not really though]). Please review. I wasn't sure about that last chapter and this one might be as good either. I don't know, let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "What A Girl Wants" by the artist, Christina Aguilera. **

**Chapter 2**

Buffy was kind of cheery. Except for a couple of nightmares, it was a good night, _wonderful_ morning, why not be happy? She saw the radio and decided to turn on some music. On came a Christina Aguilera song. "Oooo, Christina! Woo!" Buffy exclaimed. The lyrics that came over the speakers were _What a girl wants, what a girl needs, what a girl wants, what a girl needs…_ The song "What A Girl Wants" was playing. Buffy grabbed a wooden spoon and raised it to her mouth.

"I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe

Like a rock you waited so patiently

While I got it together, oh, while I figured it out (yeah, yeah)

I only looked but I never touched

'Cause in my heart was a picture of us

Holding hands making plans

And it's lucky for me you understand.

"What a girl wants, what a girl needs

Whatever makes me happy sets you free

And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly," Angel walked into the room and Buffy walked to him.

"What a girl wants, what a girl needs," Buffy swiped her hand over his chest and shoulders.

"Whatever keeps me in your arms," she wrapped his arms around her and did a sexy dance in his arms.

"And I'm thanking you for being there for me." Buffy looked up into his eyes and reached up to kiss him, throwing the spoon. It flew through the air, when Faith had entered the room. She reflexively caught the spoon without noticing it until a few seconds after it was caught.

"What the hell?" Faith whispered to herself. She looked up and saw the loving couple. "Hey, lovebirds!" she yelled. They broke apart, both wearing expressions of surprise. Faith walked over to the radio and turned it off. "Why don't you guys help make breakfast or take it to the closet, cuz that's all we need to see this early in the morning. Some of these girls might be scarred for life."

Buffy quickly wiped the back of her hand across her lips. "Yeah, let's cook." Buffy realized an issue. "This really sucks. The butlers and maids are gone. I guess everyone needs to deal with my cooking now." Faith and Angel looked at each other.

"Hey hun, why don't you make the juice and get the table set while I cook," Angel calmly suggested.

"Wait, you've been a vampire for over two hundred years, before they even had stoves, and you know you can make yummy, edible food?" Angel just nodded in response. "That's cool."

Faith added in, "Yeah, he cooked while I was staying with him, it was so good!"

"Wow, then I'm in for a wonderful surprise," she said, walking over to Angel and kissing him on the cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy was cutting and squeezing oranges. Juice easily trickled from the oranges, especially with Buffy's strength. Dawn shuffled into the kitchen. "Good morning, Dawn," Buffy said cheery.

Dawn looked at Buffy skeptically. "Good morning, are you feeling okay?" she had to ask.

"Never better," she responded. Angel had already made a variety of breakfast foods. He put a plate together and handed it to Dawn.

She gave her second skeptical look of the morning. "Did you make this?" 'It actually looks edible," she thought.

Buffy answered, "Nope, all Angel." Dawn turned to see the 'Master Chef.'

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Dawn said to Angel. It hurt, but Buffy knew that slaying was her thing. Anything else in life she tried to do was probably going to eventually turn into a wreck.

Giles rushed into the kitchen. "Buffy you need to come quick."

Buffy recognized his facial features. "Giles, what's wrong?"

"Kennedy is really sick."

"Kennedy?" Buffy and Faith shared the same look. Both slayers rushed upstairs to check on Kennedy. "What on earth could be happening to Kennedy?"

Faith replied, "I don't know. Hopefully nothing too bad." They continued to Kennedy and Willow's room.


	3. Change In Plans

**A/N: Right, so sorry these chapters have been so short, but I wrote this a while ago. I've changed a lot since then. Please keep reviewing.**

**Chapter 3**

"ETHAN!!!" Eve was screaming to her full potential. Ethan calmly strolled in. He didn't say anything. Eve calmed down. "Did you happen to do something and forget to run it past me?"

"I am not an imbecile, my Mistress. What is it you speak of?"

"Somehow, that slayer, Kennedy, has gotten a 'fever' after experiencing a mad rash of nightmares," she looked at him quizzically.

"Ah, well that wasn't done on purpose, but I kept a ton of the dust on me. I did notice they found it. I tried to fight Faith for it. It was knocked from her hands and smashed onto Kennedy. She must have gotten too much dust in her system and now she's in one of the higher stages of the 'disease.'"

"You didn't consider telling me this why?" Eve grew angry.

"It didn't hit me until now that she was affected. I forgot how powerful that stuff was. I didn't even think it could get that bad, that quick on a slayer. It's quite incredible really."

"Ethan, you know the damage that could happen to our cause because of this error."

"I understand, Master."

"Then fix it. You have to dispose of this slayer, or else our mission could be corrupted."

"That is why I'm already concocting a plan."

"Really!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, I've gotten too use to slow henchmen." She gave him a sly smile. "I think," she walked over to him, her hand trailing across his back, "this partnership could go very well." Ethan arched an eyebrow. "It could even have many _benefits_."

Ethan smiled back. "I'm grateful to hear that."

Eve continued to smile. She then turned and pulled a lever. A sound went off and a group of ninjas came out. She said to the warriors, "Follow Ethan's orders and his specific instructions, and then have fun." She turned to enter her chamber, and then turned back around to look at Ethan. "Ethan, my faithful follower, you are welcomed in here when you are done." She entered the room and closed the door.


	4. Sickness, Nightmares, and Relationships

**A/N: Right, so I'm just trying to publish as much as I can before the end of the 3 day weekend. This chapter will definitely make up for the first 3 short ones. Anyways, I'm continuing on. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**P.S. Forgive my "nightmares." I'm not very good with dream sequences, but I try.**

**Chapter 4**

Willow was sitting by Kennedy's bed, holding her hand. "It's okay, Baby. You're going to be okay."

Buffy walked in with a tray of water in her hands. "I guess the war will never end." Kennedy was still unresponsive. The sad part was that you could officially tell when she was having another nightmare. "Giles is still in research mode. How are you?" Buffy asked Willow softly.

"I'm fine," Willow simply replied.

"Well, I just thought maybe you'd like to go eat something or look up a spell."

"I already did."

"Oh, there was nothing then? Why do I doubt that?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"Well, I've never heard of anything like this before. Not even in regular medicine."

"That's why we need your help down there. You are the researcher and the witch of the Scoobies." There was a pause. "I promise I will look after her." Willow looked at Kennedy and patted her head.

She stood up and walked toward Buffy. "Please watch over her," Willow quietly pleaded and then walked away.

Buffy sat down next to Kennedy's bed. She took the wash cloth and dabbed warm water on her forehead. Buffy felt a sudden rush of exhaustion hit her. Dawn entered the room and took a seat next to her sister. "Willow decided to take a break?" she asked.

"I just asked her to get her mind wrapped around something else. How's research going?"

"Not much better than it was." She noticed that her sister looked a little clammy. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just… You're color isn't right. You seem a little flushed."

"Probably just need a little more sleep. I'm still tired." She yawned with her reply.

"Look, I'll look after Kennedy and you can get some sleep."

"I don't know. I promised Will-"

Dawn interrupted, "And I promise to explain to Will that you weren't looking so good, so I watched over her for you."

Buffy hugged her sister. "I love you, Dawn. You've grown so much in such a little amount of time." Dawn smiled. "It feels like just yesterday you were the annoying ten year old who stole my stuff and wore my make-up." Buffy got up.

Dawn said shyly, "Yeah, about that…"

Buffy stared at her sister. "Don't tell me." She then left the room.

"Is she gone?" asked a familiar voice.

"Coast is clear," replied Dawn. Out came Spike and they attacked each other's lips with kisses.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy was asleep in her bed, covers sprawled around her. She was sweaty and couldn't stop tossing and turning. She sat up, wide awake. She looked around her room and realized where she was. She wiped her face and looked at the clock. She had been asleep for five minutes. She fell back into her soft comfortable pillows. She was exhausted beyond belief. "This is going to be a long week," Buffy sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All of the Scoobies were huddled together in the living room, drowning in books. However, Willow was found at the computer. It was dead silent. Faith was getting frustrated. She closed the book loudly and threw it aside. Everyone stared at Faith. She replied to their stares, "I need to take a break. I'm heading for the fitness center." Faith took off and everyone returned to reading.

"Is it just me or is this just seeming impossible. Although, my good eye is starting to water and my sight is blurry," Xander said, needing talk time.

"Relax Xander. If you want to go out and grab doughnuts, you can," replied Willow. Her voice was sharp.

"That's cold and harsh, Will."

Her expression was softened and she blushed in despair. "Sorry."

Angel threw the book down. "This is getting us no where, and even I've searched longer than this to find something, but most of that ended up in prowling."

"I understand your impatience, but-" Giles started to say.

Angel interrupted, "No you don't! There's something with Buffy I just realized." He paused for a second to hold back his passion. "Look, Giles, I think whatever is happening to Kennedy is a faster form of what's happening to Buffy."

They looked at him stunned. "Angel, there is nothing wrong with Buffy. I mean, of course the dreams, but it's natural after a person is killed by your own hands." He then looked at Angel who had a 'Do you expect me to not have known that?' look on his face. "Precisely as you well know. Otherwise, she is fine."

Angel just smiled and shook his head. "You may be her Watcher, but I know and anticipate her feelings. She is not as fine as you think. She's as insecure about this whole thing as she was when she sent me to hell. Giles, I'm good at sensing things, you know that. The stuff I was feeling from Kennedy, I slowly feel it forming within Buffy now." Everyone was thinking now. "I'm going out to skulk for some answers. If anything happens, call me." Angel grabbed his jacket and left.

"So now what?" Xander asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess whatever happens to them, it must have come from a similar place. I guess the question now is where were Buffy and Kennedy together yesterday?" asked Giles.

"I think the question is more like where weren't they? Everywhere Buffy went, she was either alone with Angel or had her two main slayers at her side." The lightbulb in Willow's head clicked on. "Which means wherever they were, Faith was right beside them."

Xander stated, "Hold on a second. Why didn't Angel mention her? I mean, if Faith was obviously with Buffy and Kennedy, why isn't she sick?"

"I hope you're not suggesting-" Willow couldn't finish her sentence.

"That Faith is behind this," Giles finished.

"Why not? She was once evil. Why couldn't she turn on us again?"

"It just doesn't sound like Faith's MO," replied Willow.

"Says the girl she captured because she was Buffy's best friend," Xander said.

Willow went to say 'hey' when Giles interrupted. "Enough! You two are just being plain childish. We can't just jump to conclusions; we need to ask questions to find answers. Now can we work together to find answers?" They both nodded. "Good. Now, go relieve Buffy of Kennedy and check out Faith's intentions." With that, the group broke up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy woke up from her dream to see an ax blade swiping towards her face. She quickly rolled off her bed and stood up. She saw a mask covering her attackers face. The attacker swung the ax again at her and she catapulted out of the way, landing on her bed. She quickly got back into offensive and round-house kicked the person in the face. The person fell backwards. Buffy caught the weapon and threw it away from the person's grasp. She picked up the person and threw him into her shelf. She looked and saw throwing stars coming at her. She dodged, but caught one in the shoulder about a quarter inch. She quickly examined the scratch. "So, you're a ninja, huh? Not a very god one seeing that I heard you." The person stayed silent. She then returned the star and it sliced across the ninja's arm. "Score," she whispered. She went to kick the attacker, but he or she picked up a glass vase to defend with. Buffy kicked the vase instead, glass piercing into her foot and she fell to the ground. "Hey, I liked that vase." The ninja picked up the ax again and slung it at her again. Buffy caught the handle and fought to own it. She had plucked it out of the attacker's hand and threw it, sliding under her bed. She punched the ninja's face and the mask flew off. "Huh?" Buffy saw the figure turn around. It was Ethan.

"I will get my revenge," Ethan stated.

His face slowly became blurry. _What the hell?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Buffy, Buffy?" she heard, feeling like she was being shaken. Buffy opened her eyes to see Willow's face over her. "Buffy, are you okay?" Willow asked.

Buffy replied, "Yeah." She yawned. She looked around at her environment and realized she was on the floor. "What happened?" she said, wiping her sweat soaked hair out of her face.

"I'm assuming a nightmare," Willow replied, feeling Buffy's head. She turned to Xander and said, "She's not feverish."

"Of course I'm not. I know I hung around Kennedy, but there's no way I could get sick from bad dreams."

"Right-uh we know," Willow said quickly. "Just want to make sure there isn't an out break of fever cuz--- you never know."

Buffy slowly and clumsily started to rise from the ground. "Okay Will, just spill with it already. I hate seeing my best friend trying to protect me with her 'lying face,'" Buffy smirked.

"I'm so awful at lying, especially to slayers," she blushed, then starting into her speech. "Angel was talking about Kennedy's 'coma' as it is called for now. He was saying that whatever triggered that is starting to develop in you."

"So it's spreadable. I guess that means find a way to treat."

"Not necessarily. Knowing Angel, he would have informed us who else have it, but he didn't say anything. Also, we'd expect Faith to have it, because wherever you go-"

"Faith and Kennedy are about two steps behind me," Buffy interrupted. Willow nodded. "Maybe Faith is slower to catching things."

"I think that whatever happened, you were suppose to get the full dose, but Kennedy got in the way, so whatever came off her went to you. That's all I can think of. The next problem is trying to find out what it is."

Buffy put a hand on Willow's shoulder. "You will find it."

Xander ran back into the room after checking something. He exclaimed, "Guys, you need to come quick!" He had fear in his eyes. "What's up?" Buffy asked, but Xander already took off. Buffy quickly followed behind Xander, Willow coming not too far in last. They entered Kennedy's room. Red was sprinkled on the walls and in the bed. "Oh my, God," Buffy stated. She walked towards the open window and looked to her right. Dawn was on the ground, facedown. "Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed. She picked up her sister.

"Where's Kennedy?" asked Willow, her voice full of concern and panic apparent on her face.

Xander replied, "I don't know, that's why I grabbed you guys."

"Whatever or whoever did this, they are going to pay," Buffy clenched her fists. Her sister was unconscious, but still breathing. _Thank God!_ Dawn was her only family left. Buffy would throw her life down on the table before she lost her friends and family. "Where's Faith?"

"She's in the fitness room," announced Xander.

Buffy asked, "And Angel?"

"Out skulking," replied Willow.

"I guess we're just going to talk to Faith," Buffy said, getting up from beside Dawn. She started to walk away.

"Hold on a second. Are you missing something?" The trio turned to find Angel climbing up the patio wall. In his arms, he had Kennedy.

"Kennedy! Oh my God!" Willow ran up and helped Angel with Kennedy.

Buffy took a breath. "Thank God." _I'm lucky to have this guy._

"Spike was working on the rescue. He was fighting the thing that took her, didn't get a good look at what it was, but she was on the ground, so I grabbed her," explained Angel. He noticed Dawn was on the floor with a gash above her eyebrow. I guess there was a party in here."

"Yeah, I was getting ready to grab Faith, but first let's get Dawn into her room," said Buffy.

"Sounds good." Angel put a hand under her head and then his other arm under her knees. He hefted her up and walked to her bedroom. Buffy followed him to open doors.

"Willow, I suggest you scan the room, see if there's any evidence. I'll update Faith," said Xander.

Xander ran off before se could say okay. She put her hands out in front and mumbled a spell. She scanned around the room for things that weren't present before the attack. She saw some red splotches on the window. "That's different." She scratched some off and put it in a baggy. "Maybe this will make the difference."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OW!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I haven't even come close to your forehead yet," Buffy said calmly.

"Right, I was just pretending." Dawn sounded skeptical.

"Right, 'pretending!'" she waved with little air quotes. "Look, I'm going to clean it out whether you let me do it by your free will or if I have to bind your limbs to the bed and do it; your choice, decide quickly."

"Um… is there an answer like neither of the above?" asked Dawn, knowing the answer.

"Well, if you have an answer that gets the cut cleaned out, then sure, if not, stop being a baby and get it done."

"Hey Dawn," Angel entered the room. "Who have you been with lately?" he asked.

"You guys and the Scoobies. Who else would I be with?" Dawn asked. Buffy finally reached Dawn's cut and started swabbing.

"Maybe a guy," he accused. Buffy shot her head up quick, but Angel stared at her to tell her to keep going. She did as was signed.

"Excuse me?" Dawn asked, sitting up. "What are you talking about?" She got defensive. Buffy got to the bandage, staying quiet as a mouse.

"I smelled a guy on your clothes," he simply replied. _Come on, Buffy. Hurry!_ Buffy almost had the bandage taped.

"Do you have any idea how invasive that sounds?" Dawn asked.

"Done!" exclaimed Buffy. "By the way, Angel, the longer you had kept that story up, I probably would have cracked into questioning everything about this story. Thank God you were pretending." Dawn quickly looked away.

He walked over to Buffy and said, "Follow me out to the hallway." There was a smile on his face. Buffy followed him, concern in her eyes. They entered the hallway and closed the door.

Buffy knew what was going to be said, but she couldn't believe it. Not Dawn. Not her baby sister. _It just can't be,_ she thought. "What's wrong?" she asked Angel.

He took a breath. "I know you liked that story and how impressed you must be that I came up with it so quick, but…" Angel couldn't finish his sentence.

"It was true," she said half heartedly. _No, how could it be? Why didn't she tell me?_ She kept asking herself. He just nodded. "Do you know who?" she had to ask.

"I think so," he said, his voice apologetic and his head was at her level.

"Who?" she asked again. She was afraid of the answer.

"I suspect Spike."

Buffy's head quickly snapped the direction it faced. She couldn't believe her sister would be with Spike. She was smarter than that. "I really didn't want to know that." She and Angel both heard steps on the staircase. Then, Spike came into view, walking towards the couple. "Speaking of the former undead devil." Angel gave her a 'be quiet' look.

Spike walked to Buffy, concern expressed in his features. "How's Dawn?" he asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" she asked furiously. Angel looked at her again.

"What's got her thong in a knot?" Spike asked. Buffy was pissed with him. "Look, she's like a sister to me. I am allowed to care, aren't I?" he kept firing questions.

"You can see her," Angel stated. Spike walked in, staring at Buffy's glare. He went in and closed the door. "Buffy, just relax."

"Why should I? She's my little sister, Angel." She turned to him. She said, "How can he think of her like that if she's 'like a sister to me?' It doesn't make sense," she complained, her chin down.

Angel put his fingers under her chin. "Hey, hey," lifting her head up to look him in the eyes. "It does kind of make sense."

"How can you say that?" she shook her head in his hands.

"Remember what your friends said about me being back, and starting over our relationship? That's what it's like for you to think of Dawn with Spike."

"Okay, _so_ not following."

"Alright then, try this. When I saw Spike thinking about you back at Wolfram & Hart, you could see love in his eyes, but it was a lusty love. When I saw his concern for Dawn, I saw romantic, passionate love; a love like ours."

"So you're saying ignore it until something bad happens. Let Dawn grow up and get experience."

He replied, "The ignoring part, yes. Do let Dawn experiment. I can tell you one thing; the Summers seem to have good taste when it comes to first real loves being their eternal loves."

Buffy smiled. "I know about us, but who else in my family tree would you know about?"

"It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that you need to trust that Dawn can make her own decisions. She's almost and adult. Is that hard to accept?"

She nodded and they kissed. She hugged him after they broke apart. "Thank you, Angel, thank you!" she exclaimed. At that moment, Spike walked out of the room. He closed the door and Angel let go of Buffy. _Man, this is still so weird hugging in front of him._

Spike turned to them. "She needed a nap," he explained.

Buffy nodded. "Look, I know about you and Dawn."

"Ah, jealous," Spike smirked with cockiness. He turned to Angel. "Sorry Angie, the girl's got a thing for me."

Angel went to strike, but Buffy told him to back off. Instead, Buffy grabbed his neck and pinned him against the wall. "Spike, this is not a time to be teasing me or Angel." For once, he stopped talking. "I can accept you being with Dawn, but you must know one thing. If you hurt my sister--- my daughter rather at this moment, you know I will hunt you down and find the worst possible form of torture that you can imagine."

"Does that mean you're going to you're going to crucify me?"

"No, just promise me you won't hurt her."

He took a moment, then said, "I promise." Buffy lowered him to the ground and let go. "You know, don't take it personal, but I did always hang out at your house because I _thought_ it was because of you, but I think it was my willingness to care for Dawn and help her through. In a way, she was closer to me than I was with you."

"Wow, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm glad you rebounded quickly." He just smiled and walked into Dawn's room. "Keep look out, but we may need you to help out."

"No problem," he said, then closed the door into Dawn's room.

"Glad to see you're confident about this," said Angel.

"Yeah," she paused. "We need to find Faith and there is going to be a big patrol party going on tonight."

"I got your back," Angel said.

"You got it," she smiled back. Faith ran up the stairs toward Buffy and Angel. "Hey, Faith."

"I heard about Ken and Dawn," Faith said with concern. "Are they okay?"

"She's fine," Angel clarified. Faith nodded in response.

"Okay, what I'm going to ask you to do is get a group of slayers together for a patrolling party. I'm going with Angel. You good?" Buffy asked.

Five by five," Faith replied and the three separated for the very long night ahead of them.


	5. Attack in the Graveyard

**A/N: Right. Thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far. I've appreciated them. I'm hoping for more, so please, review some more. I'm trying to find as much time to write now because of them.**

**Chapter 5**

Eve sat on her bed, reading a book of some ancient text. Ethan silently walked in the door. Eve looked up from her reading. "You have returned with some good news I hope." She stood up on the floor, wearing a light pink, silk nighty. It only came down to a little above her thigh.

"Unfortunately, the area was more securely guarded than expected. And that slayer! She's the most amazing of that species. The mess in her room was much bigger after the fight," Ethan said, taking off his ninja gear. There was a slice with blood dripping across his arm. "As I was grabbing Kennedy, the time spell stopped and that that goody wannabe, Spike, attacked me. I got out of there without the loss. I am sorry for my failure," he bowed his head low.

"Ethan, as long as you kill that slayer sooner or later, I will be happy. She will probably be patrolling tonight because of today's events. You will go then, but for now," she paused, her voice rising a pitch, "Mommy wants to kiss your boo boo." The look in her eyes was full of lust. She walked towards him, hunger replacing her stare.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy and Angel were found sitting under a grave stone. "Man, it seems dead tonight," Buffy said.

"You could say that again, seeing that we are in a graveyard," Angel replied.

"Now see, I had some serious punnage going on and what do you do? You wreck it. You killed it!" They chuckled together. "Okay, I'll admit, the puns are getting old."

"Puns are fun, but you have to have the right one to appear. They have to blurt out at the right time."

There was a moment of silence. "Are you tired of talking?" Angel nodded with a grin and they started to kiss, Angel placing a hand on Buffy's cheek and then moving his lips down to her neck. Buffy started to writhe when a crack sounded the silent graveyard. Buffy jumped forward. "What was that?"

"Did you hear something?" Angel asked in a stealth whisper.

"Yeah, something or someone other than us is here," was her whispered reply. The both got up and looked both ways. Buffy went to the right and Angel took the left, splitting up to divide and conquer. Buffy heard it again. _**Snap!**_ Buffy quickly dodged a blade. She somersaulted in defense and landed back upright onto her feet. "I knew someone was following me. I thought you guys are supposed to have a 'super stealth' mode?" she said to the silent ninja. The ninja returned, trying to slice towards her mid section. "How can this be a dream?" She flipped back and kicked the blade out of the ninja's hand. The ninja jabbed at her. She blocked it, then punched the ninja across the face. She flipped over him and landed down on her feet in a crouch position. She then started a spin, sticking a leg out to sweep the ninja's shin and scoop him off his feet. The ninja landed on his back. She somersaulted herself to the blade and picked it up. Then, she ran and stabbed him in the gut. His eyes went wide. All of a sudden, right before her eyes, Buffy saw the face uncovered from the invisible mask—Ethan. "No, no," Buffy muttered, trembling, shaking her head back and forth. She backed away quickly, but then everything faded to black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel looked around the graveyard. _Where could she have gone?_ he asked himself. HE heard a grunt a little ways away. "Buffy?" he called out. He walked through some bushes to see Faith, Vi, and Rona fighting a gang of vampires. As if it was rehearsed, the last three vampires were dusted at the same time.

The girls quickly switched from defensive warrior stance to normal, at easy stance. "Wow! You guys beat both B and me. Triple synchronized slayage. Nice!" Faith replied with a high five.

Angel walked out of the bushes causing the girls to flinch. They raised their weapons at him. "Woah, it's me," Angel said, holding his hands up.

"Sorry, Angel," replied Vi.

Rona stated, "We're just a little pumped up after the major slay fest."

"Understandable," said Angel. "Have any of you guys seen Buffy?"

Faith's voice changed from undefeatable to concern. "I thought she was with you?"

"We were together. Then she heard a noise. We slit up and I haven't seen her since."

"I'm fine," interrupted Buffy's voice. She appeared through the bushes. She was holding her arm against her body. Her hair was wet and ruffled and her shirt was shredded. She was wet and shivering.

"B, you okay? You look awful," Faith asked.

Angel shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders as Buffy replied, "Peachy. This is just not my night."

"What happened?" asked Rona.

"I didn't find anything that made that noise. Then I felt a dizzy spell come on. I needed to rest, so I leaned against the building for a while and ended up asleep. I guess another nightmare triggered and I accidentally rolled off the building. Not being awake, I could prevent myself from getting hurt, so I woke up after I hit the ground. I looked over to see a vampire walking towards me. We started fighting and—did any of you guys know there was a creek close to those buildings?" Everyone shook their head. "Well, there is. The vamp twisted my arm, so now that injury is worse. Otherwise, my night hasn't been a complete waste." Buffy noticed the small piles of dust and their weapons. "By the looks here, it wasn't a complete waste either."

"You've got that right. A huge gang of vamps were here. I guess one escaped."

"Huge gang?" Buffy mumbled. _That only occurs with major protection. _Buffy's face turned to pure concern. She grabbed her phone and dialed. "Hey, I need you down here now. Something major came up." She silently listened to the other voice and then returned to the group. "Just Vi, Rona, and Faith were fighting a gang. You need to try to find where they're hiding out." She paused and then hung up the phone. "Okay, everything's good. We need to get back to headquarters."

"B, what's going on?" Faith asked.

"I don't know, but it's pretty bad. Whatever is coming after us, it's coming soon. We have to start preparing!"


	6. Finding the Truth

**A/N: HAHA!! This is another long chapter for you. All the action and the drama! How exciting!!! Tell me what you think. Please review!**

**Chapter 6**

The Scoobies all sat down around the table watching a video. Buffy is sitting in the middle of the room staring at the sheet. Her eyes were projecting the fight between her and the ninja from her point of view. Buffy walked into the room from behind the others. She said in disgust, "Eh, I hope you can get something out of the Buffybot! You guys know how much that thing creeps me out. Especially what it was built for."

"I second that motion," Angel announced. Buffy smiled and then joined the group and sat on Angel's lap. Her arm was in a sling.

"I understand, but it was the best option. Maybe it will help us figure out what's going on." Willow had to think positively. Then, it came onto the screen. Buffybot had stabbed the ninja in the gut, and the video showed that the ninja pulled his mask off. Out popped the face of Ethan.

The Buffybot's voice called out exclaiming, "No, NO!" When she fainted, Ethan got up and sprinkled the perimeter with something. He then pulled the knife out and ran away.

"It's true," Giles whispered.

"He's alive," Buffy evenly stated.

Angel touched her shoulder from behind. "You didn't kill him. That's a load off your shoulders." Buffy touched his hand, and looked him in the eyes, agreeing.

"So Ethan's behind this. Should have figured," Xander stated almost beating himself up. "So now what?"

Willow replied, "We should probably figure out what he's doing."

"Willow," said Buffy, "look up the black market or any other mystical store in Rome that would have an item relating to nightmares and the side effects of fever." Willow nodded. "We need to get into Ethan's head, figure out how to play his game. We can then play on the offense and defense. Maybe this time we can get him stuck behind bars for good."

"Should we call Riley and the other Initiative people?" asked Xander.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't want to inform them until we know we can stop him. They might attempt to screw up our plans and take over the situation."

Angel said, "Besides, The Initiative guys won't know any background on Ethan's attack or even his past with us, so they might get hurt. I know we don't like them anymore than a demon, but they are still innocent."

"Where is Spike at the moment? He should be really busy researching with us," Giles asked.

"No clue, but I'm sure he's busy helping the cause by doing something," Buffy said. _Thank God that something isn't Dawn._ Buffy paused after that thought, kicking herself for the newly unwanted image engraved into her brain. "Everyone get to work, I'll go and update Faith. We need help from the older slayers. The new watchers can get on board and help us with research; Giles can use it to test their knowledge." Buffy got up and walked out of the room.

"Angel, maybe you should stay close behind her," suggested Giles.

Angel asked, "You're getting that feeling too?"

"Yes, and knowing Ethan, this was either part of the plan or if not, he's going to know we know he's still alive soon." Angel was already out the door before Giles finished the second half of his sentence.

Willow stated, "She should be safer now. Angel is the best back-up for Buffy."

"I don't know if anyone could be a great enough back-up at this point," Giles muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy walked up the stairs. She saw a shadow move at the top of the stairs. She called out, "Whoever is there, show yourself." Out popped Ethan Rayne. "I should have known. I bet you had this all planned out. Didn't you!" Buffy sounded pissed.

"Excuse me, Buffy. Is there something wrong?" he asked, concern filled his voice.

This is not what Buffy wanted to hear. "Don't be nice to me after all you've done. You're the one who's ruining my life."

"Buffy, are you alright? You might want to sit down and relax."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Angel looked up from behind a wall. He saw Buffy talking to Vi. _What's she doing?_

"That's it. You can attempt to take everything away from me, but you will never win, Ethan." When Angel heard the name Ethan come out of her mouth, and then the words, "I'm done with you!" he knew there was a problem.

"Buffy, don't do anything!" exclaimed Angel, but it was too late. All of the fear and anger that was built up in Buffy was finally released. She started attacking Vi. Angel knew better than to get between Buffy and her opponent. He ran to get Faith. When he passed Buffy on the stairs, he noticed that her pupils were dilated and her iris was swallowed up and gone. She didn't notice Angel walk by, so he continued to get Faith.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Help, somebody help!" Ethan screamed in a panicked voice.

Buffy said through gritted teeth, "When will you learn, nobody can help you. No actually, nobody _will_ help you." Suddenly, her sight was flickering. She kept getting images back and forth of that Vi was in Ethan's spot. His every movement was hers. Buffy stopped. "What the hell?" Ethan kicked her backwards into the railings. Buffy flipped up onto her feet. She round house kicked Ethan in the face. She caught the sight of Vi flying into the wall. _What's going on here?_ Suddenly, out of nowhere, her sight stopped flickering. Ethan disappeared and what remained was Vi lying on the floor unconscious. Everyone seemed to rush into the room at that moment. Buffy rushed over to Vi and knelt beside her. She turned Vi over onto her back. "Vi, wake up, please," Buffy begged, realizing what she had just done. She checked the unconscious slayer's pulse. It was weak, but there. "Giles!" she called out to him.

Giles rushed up to care for Vi. "Bring her into the room. We will take care of her from there." Some of the newer slayers helped to get her into room.

Buffy slowly backed away, her hand covering up her mouth. She caught Angel into the corner of her eye. She ran over to him. He took a hold of her and held her tight. She had her face buried into his chest, the tears rolling down her cheek and soaking his shirt. "Oh Angel, what have I done?" she sobbed.

"Hey, I doubt it's all your fault. I think whatever is infecting you is making you see these things."

She looked up at him. Her face was red and puffy from her tears. "How do you know?"

"When the fight started, I went to get Faith to stop it. I passed you and you didn't even take notice to me. Then, I saw that your pupil took over your entire eye, like what happens to Willow when she casts. I don't think it's all you." He kissed her forehead. "Come on; let's get you out of the crowd." He showed her the way downstairs.

Buffy walked down with her head hanging low. She noticed that the walk down was very lonely. Angel was the only one close to her. Every slayer or watcher she passed was getting out of her way so fast, as if she was going to lash out at any random person. She turned to Angel. "Maybe you should go back and help the others. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying with you."

"Go ahead. I don't want to be a burden."

He gave Buffy the 'are you kidding me' look. "Buffy, you're not a-" She put a finger to his lips.

"Look, I just need to be alone and me hanging around obviously isn't helping," she whispered motioning to the crowd. She took a hold of his hand and gave him and unconvincing smirk. "I'll be okay." She let go of his hand and dashed towards the fitness center.

Angel frowned as he saw Buffy running away from the world. He was slowly losing her from his grasp. _Is Buffy okay?_ asked a familiar voice in the back of Angel's head. He turned to see Willow staring at him.

He telepathically sent her a message back. _No. I'm getting further and further away from her. She distancing herself away from me and it's getting harder to reach her._

_I'm getting very worried._

_I can't agree more. We need to keep a more watchful eye on her now._

Willow nodded in response.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy was just sitting against the wall in the fitness room, staring off into space. "You are quite the annoying opponent. Can't you just go poof?" Buffy stated.

"Now Buffy, what's the fun of good versus evil if the opponent just goes _poof_. That's not a very well thought out war," said Ethan.

She rose from her sorrow on the floor. "What if one side doesn't want war? What if one side doesn't even want to fight?" Buffy stated with the passion burning in her eyes, tears threatening to fall out of them.

"There's a difference between want and need. A want involves the ability to control and believe. A need is desperate and chaotic." He just stood there crossing his arms. "You may not _want_ to fight, but you need to. It's just the way the life of a slayer was meant to be. You need to keep fighting in order to save yourself and the world."

"Okay, when did you go all Yoda and why on me?" Ethan didn't reply. "So, you ready to fight?" she asked.

Ethan grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." He threw a punch towards her face. She blocked the punch, then twisted her arm around his and flipped him over to the ground. She put her foot on his mid section. "Ya done yet?" she asked overconfidently. He quickly grabbed her ankle and grabbed her ankle and threw her backwards into the punching bag. She was on her knees on the ground. He walked up to her and hoisted her up by her hair. He bashed her into the swinging bag and then threw her into the wall.

Ethan turned away from her and waved, "Ta ta, my dear."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy was awoken by Faith staring her in the face. "B, you okay?" she asked Buffy.

Buffy stated, "I think so?" some confusion in her voice.

"Dreamin' again, huh?" Faith asked. Buffy just had to nod. "He showed up again, didn't he?"

"Oh yeah, guest appearance and all. He even went all Yoda on me and said something intelligent and sensible."

"Wow, you really were dreaming!"

"And yet something tells me it wasn't a genuine dream. It was too realistic." Buffy shakes her head. "I have a feeling he was here again."

"Probably," Faith agreed, "but we'll get him, don't worry."

"How is Vi?"

"She's okay, but it's weird. Her injuries weren't healing as fast as the average slayer, but then like ten minutes later, they were almost completely gone."

Something hit Buffy just then. Her eyes went wide. "Are all of the scars gone?"

"Last I knew, yeah."

"I need to see her NOW!" Buffy took off up the stairs, Faith not too far behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy runs up the grand staircase in the lobby heading for Vi's room. Angel notices her and watches her pass him into the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Couldn't tell ya if I tried," Faith replied.

"I knew it!" Buffy exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Angel.

"I know I 'attacked' Vi, but these more obvious facial injuries didn't come from me. I didn't have a blade of any sort and these here," Buffy pointed at the scratches on Vi's face and arms, "are definitely blade slices."

"So, what do you think?" asked Faith.

"I think Ethan learned a new trick," stated Buffy.

"Wow! Can't believe we didn't realize this. What are we going to do now?" Angel asked.

"Well essentially, research then stop Ethan. Something tells me Ethan is behind all of this," replied Buffy.

Willow walked into the room. "Guys, Kennedy isn't looking so good." They rushed into Kennedy's room. She was pale. "I'm so worried, I can't find anything for her, and for all we know, she could only have minutes left." Willow struggled to hold back tears.

Buffy walked up and put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Will, it will be okay. They want a sick slayer, they are gonna get one." Buffy turned to Faith. "If anything happens, you will know what to do." Faith was about to 'what,' but Buffy moved to Angel. She looked at him, then smiled and put a hand to his cheek. "Angel, my Angel, you are so sweet."

Buffy knew he knew her plan. He said, "No, you-"

She touched his lips with a finger and the silenced him with a light kiss. She broke and looked up at him. "You know I have to," she whispered sadly. He just nodded, but he wouldn't let her go. She pulled his hands off her and his arms fell to his side. He turned away, not wanting to witness her next move. With his back facing against the wall, Angel silently allowed tears to fill his eyes. He would not, however, let them fall free.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy broke free of Angel and walked towards Kennedy. She turned to look at her friends; her loved ones. "I love you guys," she stated in an even voice, tears in her eyes.

Willow asked, "Buffy, what-" then it hit her like a two by four to the head, "Buffy, NO!" she exclaimed. She then felt herself being pulled out the door. "No!" Willow shrieked, trying to fight against Buffy's magic.

Buffy shook her head and said, "No Will. You lost Tara because of me. I'm not letting the same thing happen to Kennedy." With that, Buffy willed a very strong barrier around her and Kennedy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy what are you doing?" Faith yelled.

"She's taking in the disease that's Kennedy possesses. She might kill herself doing it though," Willow explained.

"She can't!" Faith exclaimed, running towards the barrier.

Angel grabbed her around the waist. "You can't interfere," he yelled at Faith.

"How can you just stand there and let her do this?" Faith felt like beating on Angel.

"I have to," Angel whispered in despair, sadness filling him. Faith stopped fighting him and looked at him. "Buffy's too independent for even me to convince her to change her mind. Either way, I trust her to make the right decision. I have to." Faith looked at him, pure admiration reflecting in her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy looked at her friends. _You are the most important people to me, but innocents come first_. She turned to the unconscious Kennedy. "You will be home soon, Ken; safe and sound. Let's test this so called magic." She put a hand on Kennedy's head and chest. Buffy started to recite Latin. _Wow, this is so natural, like it was meant to be this way_. Buffy felt a tear fall from her eye as she continued to speak the Latin phrases. Buffy spoke louder and more confident. Her friends watched in awe at the sight. Willow attempted to fight the barrier, but it was an unsuccessful. When Buffy completed the spell, light came out of Kennedy, controlled by Buffy's movement. She took the light and placed it into herself. The light fully claimed Buffy's body when she was thrown into the wall and landed face down unconscious. The barrier broke open. Angel ran in to reach his Buffy.

Willow reached Kennedy and lightly shook her. "Ken? Kennedy, Baby, are you awake?" Willow tries to wake her up.

Kennedy stirred a little. She weakly whispered, "Willow, are you there honey?" She slowly opened her eyes.

Willow took a hold of Kennedy's hand and held it to her cheek. Willow nodded, "Yes," and grabbed Kennedy into a hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel turned Buffy's unconscious body over. "Buffy, Sweetie, wake up." There was no response.

Faith was still by the door. She leaned against the wall for support, but it didn't help. She slid down the wall and started sobbing. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. Faith didn't want to lose her sister slayer. _I'm not ready to read_.

Angel had tears in his eyes, afraid for his girl. Giles stepped into the room. "What's going on?" he asked, just noticing the scene.

"Buffy did a spell and now she has Kennedy's disease within her body on top of her own. We have to find a way to cure it," Willow stated.

Giles took control of the situation. "You get her to her room," Giles commanded Angel. Angel didn't waste a second picking her up. "Willow, go down and double check the symptoms. I think I found something that could give us an idea of this disease. Maybe we can cure her. Hopefully we'll be in time. Angel, watch over her. Faith, I need you to put yourself together and face these girls; they need a leader now."

Faith got up and took a breath. "Right, yeah," she nodded her head, "I'm together." Both Giles and Faith left.

Angel held Buffy in his arms. "I won't let anything happen to you," he promised, kissing her hair. He then carried her to her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He walked in the hallway with Buffy in his arms. Dawn ran up behind Angel and stops him. Dawn checked over her sister. "Buffy, Buffy!" she exclaimed. "What happened to her?" She looked up at Angel, panic in her eyes. Angel explained everything to her. "Oh my God! Is she going to be okay?" Dawn asked, staring at the lump in Angel's arms that was Buffy's limp body.

"I don't know Dawn, but we're trying. Giles thinks he found a cure, but it's not definite." Dawn was extremely worried. "I have to get her to a bed soon. The most you can do now is let her rest. Get warm, and pray." Dawn slowly backed off and entered her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel kicked the door open to their room. Buffy's ponytail whipped his arm as he leaned her against himself to unfold the covers of the bed, the touched her. _She's burning up._ He went to the bathroom and filled a bucket with cold water and dipped a wash cloth into it. He wrung the excess water out and placed the cloth on her forehead. She lightly coughed. "Buffy?" he asked in shock.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes. Her voice was cracked and hoarse as a weak sound left her mouth. "Angel?" she asked.

He took her hand. "I'm right here, baby," he replied, kissing her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I had to," she gulped, "be awake," she gasped, "to say goodbye."

Angel stared at her, fear welling up in his eyes. "You don't have to worry about that. Giles is finding a cure, you'll be fine."

She shook her head and placed a small grin on her face. "It's coming too quick. It's inevitable I'm afraid, especially seeing how many times I've cheated death." She raised a hand to his cheek.

"Save your strength, Hun. You'll be fine," Angel said, boosting up her confidence.

Buffy put her hand down. "My sweet Angel, you have always been there for me, whether it was to comfort me, to save me, or," she paused to gulp, "make me laugh. I love you for that and I thank you for your concern, but I needed to do this."

"No, you are not saying goodbye yet," he told her.

Buffy ignored his comment. "Angel, could you just hold me until it's over?" she asked him. He was about to tell her it wasn't over, but he saw the desperate look.

He quickly nodded his head and crawled onto the bed with her. "Anything for you, Buffy." He kissed the top of her head as she was pulled into his broad arms.

"Thank you." She leaned her back against his warm body. They laced their fingers together, then laid their hands across her stomach. Angel's whole body surrounded her, guarding her with all his life. She had closed her eyes to rest and they just sat there for what seemed like centuries. About forty minutes of silence and peace later, Buffy whispered, "I love you, Liam."

Angel felt it in his heart that it was almost over. The tears swelled in his eyes and he felt his sobs almost choking him, but he held himself together to talk to his Buffy. "I love you, Buffy Anne Summers. I will be with you forever and always."

"Forever," Buffy agreed. She held his hand tighter. They sat there, soaking up the peace and quietness for a few more minutes, until he suddenly felt the strength behind her tight grip lessoning.

He looked at her. "Buffy?" He checked her pulse. He could sense her heart beat, but everything started to slow down. "No, this can't be happening. Not now."


	7. Games Over

**A/N: I know, I just wanted/needed dramatic effect. I would be a heartless person to kill Buffy. You'll see what happens. Please review!**

**Chapter 7**

Ethan and Eve were sitting at the dining table. They were busy eating when Eve raised her glass. "I would just like to say congratulations to Ethan! In a matter of minutes, the slayer will be dead, and Angel will return to his pitiful, brooding state. So I would like to toast you, my sweet son; my best follower." She raised the flute higher. "To Ethan!" she exclaimed.

The echoes of the minion ninjas sounded, "To Ethan!"

Eve took a sip from her glass. Ethan returned the favor and stood up. "I would like to thank Eve for having the courage in me to do the slayer in, and it looks like I was successful. Now, we have bigger fish to fry."

Eve looked at him confused. "We do?" she asked.

"Well, yes, we have to end the slayer line and destroy Angel, Ripper, and the other groupies."

"Right," Eve said smiling. _No! Angel's the last one to be stopped on my list. Those other slayers don't matter._ "But Ethan, why do too much of a good thing? We've stopped the pesky slayer. That's all that matters."

"Why not? The slayers prevent all chaos from happening. Get rid of every pesky slayer, and the chaos bleeds throughout the world."

"Wow, very well planned, she lied, hopefully not too obvious. She didn't care about the other slayers. They didn't matter; only her revenge against Angel. The group finished their feast. _This is going too far. He's pulling to hard on that leash he's on. It's getting on my nerves._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was seconds away from being gone. Angel couldn't and didn't want to deal with this. Then, Willow and Giles walked in. "She needs this to be absorbed through her system, but we have one problem," Willow said, holding a jar of purple liquid out.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Well, slayers are a special case. This has happened before to slayers, but they needed a special ingredient." Giles was interrupted.

"Giles, no time for big explanations. I can feel her heart slowing." Angel lightly let her fall to the bed and got up.

"Giles looked shocked, but hurried. "She needs vampire blood." Angel grabbed a pocket knife and sliced his hand open. "We have no vampires around anymore."

Angel took the jar from Willow and dropped some of his blood into it. "We'll try. I'm the closest thing to a vampire here because of my abilities." He mixed the liquids and noticed the needle Willow carried. He filled up the injection just right and realized how slow Buffy's heart was beating. She stuck the needle in her arm and then pressed the pin, spreading the medicine into her bloodstream. He rubbed her, trying to warm her and force the medicine to move through her quickly. It was a moment later her heart stopped. Angel backed away. "Did it work?" he asked. She didn't move not even to breath.

"I guess not," Willow sniffed, "We were too late." Willow cried on her best friend's lover's shoulder. The sobs rippled through her whole body. Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Angel tried to comfort Willow, staring at Buffy's body. Then a giant gasp filled the room. Buffy's eyes flipped open and the sight took everyone by surprise. "Buffy!" Willow exclaimed. She knelt next to her best friend.

"Willow?" Buffy asked, voice clear as day. "You saved me again." She smiled at the red headed witch. "At least this time I wasn't that far gone," she lightly laughed to herself. Buffy slowly rose. She grunted from a blood rush, but Angel goes to her side for support. "Thanks, I'm fine," she said, looking into his face.

He held her face in his hands. "Buffy," he said, shaking his head. He couldn't believe the sight of her.

She hugged him firmly, then whispered in his ear, "Thanks for being there with me," she paused. "Forever," she said.

He replied, "Forever," as a tear streamed down her cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Buffy got changed into her black leather pants and sharp red leather jacket. She lifter her chin parallel to the ground and strutted down the stairs and into the new library. Her face was serious; you knew there would be trouble. Angel, Willow, and Giles walked not too far behind her. Anyone who saw her at that moment she meant serious business. She entered the library where Xander, Dawn, and Kennedy waited. They looked up at her in shock. They thought she was dead. "Buffy!" Dawn exclaimed. She ran up and grabbed her sister with an almost unbelievable amount of strength. "Don't ever do that again. I will hurt you next time," Dawn threatened.

"Alright Dawn," Buffy grunted. "I will. I uber-promise to do so," Buffy said, trying to nicely get out of Dawn's grasp. Dawn let go of Buffy.

Buffy walked over to Xander and he stood up, looking at her in awe. "Welcome back, Buffster. See you didn't like this trip to heaven's door," he remarked.

"The plane left, so I figured I might as well come home." They smiled and hugged.

Kennedy tapped Buffy's shoulder. Buffy let go of Xander and looked at Kennedy. She said to Buffy, "Look, you didn't have to save my ass back there, but thanks anyways."

Buffy realized that this was Kennedy's best way to show her appreciation.

"Kennedy, my students are very important to me and my cause. I'd do anything for them, even the one who had the biggest grudge against me for the longest time." The two slayers chuckled and they hugged. She broke away first. "Okay, now let's get down to business!" She walked over to Willow who was typing on her computer. "Did you track him yet?"

"Yup, the spell pinpoints him in Brazil," she replied.

"Might I ask who you are trying to pinpoint?" Giles asked

"We need to get Riley's men down here so hey can take care of Ethan for us. I don't need to deal with him after whatever happens next."

"Do we really need Riley? I mean, they were watching Ethan before and he managed to escape them. What makes you think the Initiative is totally trustworthy? They were supposed to be top notch security, and somehow the crazed English bad guy is free gunning for the person who sent him there," Xander stated.

"You are totally not suggesting what I think you are," Buffy asked in shock.

"Oh yeah! What if they are behind Ethan's escape?"

"Xander stop it." She was hurt that Xander felt this way. "We're the good guys. We've helped them. They wouldn't want to kill me."

Angel felt Buffy's sadness from the accusation, but he had even had that suspicion himself. Angel jumped in, "Xander, don't jump to conclusions. For all we know, Ethan's a simple minion and his master got him out."

Buffy looked at Angel. "Ethan; a minion?" She thought for a second. "I don't picture it."

"Well, whatever it is," Giles interrupted, "Riley's men would be helpful."

Buffy nodded. "So I'm going to go make the call." She walked into the livingroom for the phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was quiet, piling their thoughts. Buffy walked in, "So, are we good to go?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, except you stay," Buffy ordered and turned out of the room towards her weapons chest.

Dawn ran out after Buffy. "Wait, you are not ordering me to stay here."

"I think I just did." Buffy paused. "It's important to me that you stay here and teach the younger slayers and watchers."

Angel followed Buffy out and watched the whole scene play out. "Are you kidding me? Buffy, don't think I don't know why you are keeping me here. You are afraid I will get hurt because I'm so young. Well guess what, I'm seventeen years old; Buffy, I'm not a kid anymore. I have a career, I have become experienced, and I even have a serious boyfriend." Buffy rolled her eyes to her comment. "And yet I still have stuff to learn. I'm not going to be able to learn how slayers and watchers work together if I'm not on the field. Buffy, you're preventing me from learning."

"Look, Dawn, I don't have time to--" Buffy was interrupted.

"Buffy, why don't you let Dawn go? Spike will watch over her and Dawn knows how to fight," Angel said.

"See, even your boyfriend agrees! Thanks, Angel!" Dawn called to him, running upstairs.

Buffy looked at him dumbfounded. "Did I really just hear that?" She stalked up to Angel in her full height just under his chin. "You did not just give my sister, the girl _I_ raise, permission to go out into the field! Are you insane?" Buffy wasn't as worried about Dawn as she was that Angel disagreed with her.

"Look, Buffy, she needs the experience. She's going to be a watcher in the future because of you, and yet she hasn't done any prior work."

"She's been on the field with me," Buffy fought back. "She has enough experience, I mean she fought in an apocalypse and survived for God's sake. What more experience could she need?"

"Really? Is she able to coach slayers on the best fighting stances when facing a vampire or a demon? How about a slayers best routine when fighting, even punching combos? I mean really Buffy, the only way she'll know these differences is if she has worked on the field with many different slayers, whether they are advanced or completely novice. It's the best thing for her life long career. She has a chance that no other watcher has ever experienced. She has multiple girls to learn from now, and," Angel paused, "I think you should just give her a chance. Test the waters."

Buffy looked at him, shock and concern touching her features. "It's just--" she looked up as if trying to find the strength to say it, "what if something happens to her?"

Angel took a hold and hugged her tight. She laid her head down on his chest in frustration. He whispered to her, "Hey, you raised her and trained her well." Angel softly stroked Buffy's smooth blond hair. "I can guarantee that she will be fine in the field of battle." Buffy sniffed, then wiped the tear that threatened to fall from the corner of her eyes, making sure she didn't smudge her eyeliner or mascara. "How do you know?"

Angel chuckled at her response. "Because she has a responsible and well adjusted sister who knows her way around a battle field."

Buffy chuckled back. "Thank you, Angel. I just worry about her often."

"It's understandable. She's now like your daughter you had to raise. If you think about it, it's almost like how your mom treated you when she knew you were slaying."

"I guess you're right," she laughed. "I guess I will end up being the overprotective type of mom." She smiled to herself.

"You will be a very good mom, _someday_!"

Buffy teased, "Does that mean what I think it does?" She looked at him with curiosity.

"We'll see what we can do, but first, take care of Ethan. Sounds like a good deal?"

Buffy just stared at him, then pulled away, taking her phone out of her pocket. She pulled it out to call Spike. "Hey, where are you now?" She paused. "Okay, sounds good." Buffy hung up her phone. "Gather our major players into the library. It's time to end this." Angel went to select the slayers. Buffy opened her weapons chest. "Time to put you to use again."


	8. Battle Plans

**A/N: Okay, so the war is about to begin. Thank you for the reviews, but I'm really hoping for more!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'm almost begging on my knees here, which is bad because I have a habit of dislocating my knee… LOL!**

**P.S. I made up Eve's last name. Who knows?? I don't think she has one.**

**Chapter 8**

Buffy stood over the table, looking over the map of Ethan's layer. "This is amazing Spike. How did you get it?" she asked.

"I have connections. They can give me maps to anything, but you haven't seen the best part yet." Spike pulled out a piece of paper. Buffy gave him a skeptical look. He returned her look by urging her to say the words.

Buffy took a breath. _Here it goes_. "I call upon magicks past, show me these people ever last." Suddenly footprints appeared on the map. "Whoa!"

"Isn't it neat?" he asked.

All Buffy could think was, "Totally."

Dawn looked over Buffy's shoulder. "Wow that is cool! Nice job Spike!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Thanks, Pet." Spike put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair.

Buffy held up her hands. "Please, not around me," she begged.

"You can't handle a little livin', Slayer," he teased.

"Shut up, Spike!" She walked over to the group with the map in her hands. She laid the map flat across a table. "Here it is. If you look here," she pointed to a clearing, "I think we should enter the back and sneak up behind Ethan." She pointed to his name.

Angel noticed a bunch of other names on the map, but one caught his attention. "What does that name say, right next to Ethan's?"

Buffy looked closer. "Eve Ma- Madina? Who is that?"

Angel felt the anger building inside of him, but he didn't show it. "Wonderful!"

"Why is she involved with this?" Spike asked, turning to Angel.

Buffy said, "Uh, hello," waving a hand in front of Angel's face, "unknowing person here. Who is Eve Madina?"

"She's the little pest who was dating that slug, Lindsay," Spike replied. "She was Angel's liaison, but she attempted to kill him, so the senior partners of Wolfram & Hart fired her."

Buffy said, "Oh, don't tell me she's on Ethan's side." Buffy was pissed.

"I doubt she's on his side," Angel stated.

"Well, guess that's a yay for the team," Dawn commented.

"Not so fast," Angel quickly stepped in.

Giles said, "Do you mean you think she's--"

Buffy interrupted, "She's the ring leader." Angel nodded. "Why is she mad at you? It's not your fault the senior partners fired her."

"I don't think that's why she's mad, peaches," Spike said to Buffy. Buffy looked at Angel with a look of 'Well?'

"During the apocalypse, I sent Lindsay out to help with the fighting. He was killed and hadn't come back for her, so trying to get her to leave, I showed no sympathy for his death, seeing that I was busy trying to save the world and all." Angel paused. "She's mad because she thinks I have no idea what it's like to lose a love, when that's way off base." He smiled at Buffy and took her hand. "I hadn't seen her after the building was starting to collapse, I just assumed she was dead."

Something hit Buffy at this moment. "What does she look like and where did you leave her?"

Angel answered, "She's about your height, and her brunette hair comes down to her shoulder. I left her in my office when I went to leave. Why?"

"Oh no!" Buffy exclaimed. "That's the girl Connor and I saved from the building when we jumped out the window. I wondered where she had gone when we left LA."

"She's probably leading the plans," Spike said.

"Do you have any idea how she would attack?" asked Giles.

"Well, no. She's never been a leader in battle," Angel stated. "It's not like I've known her forever either."

"Then we will just have to defeat her and find out what she is up to," replied Buffy. She picked up her scythe, staring at the shiny, sharp blade. "Xander, I need you to grab ten of the most experienced slayers and ten newbies who haven't been on the field yet. Also, find Faith and ask her to help. I don't think we will be needing this many fighters, but better be safe."

Xander saluted Buffy, "Yes commander s-- um, ma'am." Xander ran off to do his task.

"Okay, Giles," Buffy said. Giles stepped forward. "I want you to choose a selective few watchers to come to the field for experience." Buffy felt Dawn's glaring eyes probing her back. Buffy rolled her eyes at what she was about to do. "Also note that Dawn is coming, so that's one less person." He just simply nodded and took off.

"Buffy, what do you want me to do?" asked Willow.

"Just research some important spells we might need. Breaking barriers, time warp, freezing people, sun light; you name it, you prepare."

"Right," Willow said skeptically. "So, just look for things that can be an interesting way to stop Ethan." Buffy nodded and Willow went on her merry way.

Buffy went over the map, feeling things out. _Ethan, you are so done for._ She was mapping out the players out, where every person would be. Angel came up behind her and grasped around her waist. He knelt his chin on her shoulder. "So, where do you want me?"

Buffy wore a coy grin. "I think you know _where_ I want you, but for today's purposes, you will follow me into the building through the back. We will sneak up on Ethan and Eve and stop what they are doing to us." She snuggled closer to Angel.

Spike cleared his throat. "Can you not do that in front of us? We are a fairly new couple and we need to not learn these things for a while." Spike smirked at the lovers.

"Get a life, Spike," growled Angel.

Buffy touched his cheek, then walked over to Spike. "Are you done with the mocking, because that smirk won't be on your face much longer after the next joke?" He stopped smiling at her threat. "Now that that was taken care of, I'm going to give you your positions." Spike smiled again. Buffy glared at him. "You are SO immature." She paused, waiting for everyone's attention. "Okay Spike, I want you to lead half the slayers through the front entrance. I'll put Kennedy in charge of the other half of your group, but you are leading. Got it?"

"I got it Slayer! Jeez!"

"Oh my God, you're a leader!" exclaimed Dawn, hugging him tightly and then kissing him on the lips.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm suddenly getting a queasy feeling."

Spike broke their kiss. "Get some Pepto, you'll be fine," replied Spike. They began to kiss some more.

"I think we'll leave them alone." She turned to Angel and pulled him closer to her. "Besides, I want you all to myself." She lightly pulled Angel's face down to lightly kiss him on the lips. They walked into the livingroom and up the stairs. They found the closest empty bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"I love you so much," stated Angel.

Buffy replied, "I love you too. I never want to be without you again." Buffy held him close to her. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body, the beating of his heart. "We can't get into full couple mode, but we can still have fun."

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

"Something like this." Buffy stood on her tip toes and kissed Angel on the lips. He kissed back, more passionately. His tongue danced inside her mouth, enjoying the taste of her sweet breath. They only stopped kissing to get some air. Buffy started to unbutton his shirt.

It was open and she slowly slid it off his arms. "Buffy, I thought this couldn't get too intimate?" he questioned her actions.

"It's not getting too intimate. It's too intimate when the first piece of inappropriate piece of clothing is off." She started kissing his chest. Angel unzipped her red jacket and he guided it off her arms. Buffy kissed, licked, and gently nibbled the hollow of his neck. Her fingers tickled the back of his neck, hitting just the right spots. Angel was kissing her behind her ear, one of her favorite spots. Just when things were getting good, thought by both Buffy and Angel, Giles called Buffy down for a meeting with the girls who she was leading into an attack. "Damn it! I was just starting to enjoy this," Buffy mumbled.

"Hey," he lifted her chin to look up into his eyes, "don't get too discouraged. We'll get back to this later." He smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Oo, I do like that plan." She went back to kissing him.


	9. Author's Note

**AN: I know I have disappeared for almost a year. Life is always hectic for me and now that summer is here, I can start writing again. Unfortunately, all my pre-written material has gone missing except for my new stuff, so I don't know what I'll do. I'm going to make up the stories as much as I can unless I can find what I wrote for them. Please keep reviewing and give me ideas because I hate leaving stories unfinished. Thank you for reading my stories and please keep doing that. I'll try to add new stuff ASAP!**

**BTW- feel free to give me ideas to continue from this. I have a story I started where Buffy becomes a pro skater, but then I realized that it got me stuck for where I was going. Feel free to give me ideas. **


	10. Confidence Booster

**A/N: I know all my readers are probably tired of me and don't want to read another thing I write again. However, I've been doing some Spring Cleaning (AKA finding all my old/unwanted junk and throw it out) and I found my story again, so I can finish it finally!!! YAY! Get prepared for my edited Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9**

Buffy quietly slid out of the bedroom she and Angel took refuge in. She looked over the railing of the alcove to see the twenty slayers and ten watchers standing on the stair case. She quickly adjusted her shirt and her jacket, and then slid her hands across her hair to try to flatten the stray pieces down. She sucked in a quick breath and let it out slowly.

Walking down the staircase, Buffy noticed some of the girls' faces so full of fear and anticipation, while others had amusement etched in the corner of their smiles. Buffy wondered what was so funny. As she was taking each step down, everyone's eyes fell on her. She felt the laser-eyed glares hitting her from every angle, but she figured out why all the amused expressions were like so:

"Why on earth would anyone allow her to continue to lead?" she heard someone quietly mumble. "She's leading to Death's door, probably for her own amusement. I mean look what happened to Vi."

That was the final straw for Buffy. "Excuse me, Miss. Is there anything you'd like to say to my face, because I personally don't want any women in my army that have no guts to challenge or question their officers." Buffy paused. "Besides, I don't like my peers talking behind my back!" Buffy hadn't expected to shout the last part out, but who could blame her? Buffy had faced an extremely long day reaching the edge of death and what leader in their right mind wants to be questioned about their authority?

"No, Ma'am!" the girl shyly squeaked out. She was afraid to look at Buffy.

Buffy softened her expression. "Hey, what's your name?" Buffy requested.

"Celine. I'm from Paris," she said in her French accent.

Buffy took a moment to think. "You learned your English very well, but do you know what respect means?" The girl nodded sadly. "You know, Celine, a little respect goes a long way. No one appreciates being made fun of, especially when they are A) in a stressful situation, B) your mentor, and C) your sister." Celine's expression quickly turned into confusion.

"What do you mean by 'sister'?" Celine questioned.

Buffy smirked and turned back to talk to the rest of the group, most of who were girls. "Do any of you girls know what I mean when I suggest that I am your sister?" Buffy swore she could hear a pin drop in the room. Buffy was in shock that none of the girls thought about it, even though more than one slayer at a time was an unprecedented idea.

Buffy walked into the center of the room shaking her head. "You guys have no idea about the situation I had with Vi. The whole thing was a messed up trick played by the one and only Ethan Rayne." The group gasped in shock, but Buffy wasn't sure if the cause for it was because of Ethan being alive or if they caught on to the man's plan of action.

Buffy realized it was time for her to get a little speechy. "Look, if we are going to be a team, we need to trust one another. I can't possible function as a good leader if the people I am trying to lead don't trust me." Everyone was stunned to hear her speech. Buffy looked into each slayers face. "I know it's scary to become this," Buffy pulled Faith into the center, "or this," pulling Kennedy out, "or this," Buffy spoke quietly, walking in between Kennedy and Faith, "but being a slayer is an honor. Somebody, some ultimately divine power, thought you were going to be a responsible, outgoing, courageous person since before the time you were born. I'll tell you that when I was called, I thought this was a joke my friends made up to corner me and not a duty. Later, I wanted to back out of my responsibilities because I was afraid of losing myself, losing my friends, my family, but you know what? Slaying changed me for the good." Buffy had to take a momentary pause to sort through the memories. She took notice that Angel came out of the room and gave her the trademark and very often sought smile to urge her to continue. _Damn that vampiric hearing._ "I was no longer the self-centered, indecisive… well, the best word is bitch. That is who I use to be, but slaying made me consider other people first. I became closer with my mother and my sister, closer than I ever was with my family. I can make plans, strategies, and make quick decisions. Most of all, I got my self confidence I always needed. All of you women who are too shy to talk to me, I say, 'Hi, I'm Buffy and you are?' because I want to get you out of that shell. A good slayer needs confidence to keep you alive."

Buffy realized how side tracked she had gotten. "Anyway, back to how this speech originally started; we're sisters. We are all bound together by the same blood and the same magicks that created the first slayer. It's our job to make sure the person next to you is still alive at the end of each fight or battle and we need to make sure your neighbors are defending themselves correctly. Make sure she gains the confidence needed. Make sure that if one of these girls needs a hand, you help, because we're slayers." Everyone stared at her, confidence radiating from each girl and staring back at Buffy. "All for one, standing together or together we fall. We are slayers, it is our job to protect the future of this world, whether it's a demon or a person being picked on because confidence doesn't exist within them. The next question I ask is are you game?"

It was silent in the hall, when Celine pulled her sister slayer up in front of the group, "We're in," she said. Slowly, more girls moved up toward the center of the room to say they were in for this challenge.

Angel made his way down to Buffy's side. He put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Congrats, you won them over."

"Thanks," Buffy whispered back to him with a slight smile touching her face, but she quickly changed back into her leader stance. "Now that we're all in this together, it's time for the plan. I want you guys to divide yourselves in four even groups." All the girls listened and the watchers followed the same rules as Giles ordered them. When everyone was set, Buffy continued. "Now, if there is anyone in your group you haven't met, introduce yourselves. You have to know you can trust and know every face in your group can help you. You never know if the one person you don't know is the person who is going to save your ass out in the field of duty." The girls started talking together. Some people even started to laugh in conversation.

Willow walked over to join Buffy. "You're doing an awesome job. The new girls really seem to be responding."

"I know Will! I'm surprised the speech actually worked. Who would've thought? It doesn't matter though, we're all together in this and that's what counts." Willow nodded in agreement and Buffy turned back to her troops. "Alright everyone, good work! I need to split you guys up. Celine's group, you guys will be with Angel and me." The girls high fived one another and took their place beside Buffy. "Girl in the front of the next group, what's your name?"

"Abigail," she replied meekly.

"Okay, Abigail's group, you girls will be led by Kennedy and Willow." The group sauntered over beside Kennedy. Buffy walked up to a young African American girl. "What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl answered, "They call me Andrea (Ahn-dray-ia)."

Buffy smiled. "Andrea, your group will be with Spike and Dawn." Buffy turned to her last group of slayers and watchers, "And your name, Miss?"

The young blond girl reminded Buffy of a little version of herself. The girl wore a tough gaze, but she had her arms crossed in a way Buffy new was meant as an extra protective guard from insecurities. She looked to be no more than ten or eleven years old. "I'm- I'm," the girl stuttered.

She turned to her more experienced peer. "Go on, Sammy. Buffy just wants you to become the best you can be, but she needs to get to know you first. You can do it, I know how strong you are."

The younger girl turned back to Buffy. "My name is Samantha, but most people call me Sammy."

"Hi Sammy, I'm Buffy," Buffy replied giving the girl a bright smile."How old are you?"

"I'm eleven, going to be twelve in a few months."

_Wow! She really is like me,_ Buffy thought. "Well, you're almost a teenager. Your group will be with Giles and Faith today, but if you need help, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?" The girl nodded and walked over to stand beside her group leaders. Buffy was beaming. _Almost exactly like me. _Buffy cleared her head and went back to leading her individual group where Angel had explained the plan. Buffy's mind kept wandering to how handsome Angel looked taking charge of her group.

"Okay, is everyone ready t attack, because it's up to our group to stop Ethan?" The girls and the watcher boys cheered and started pumping each other up.

Buffy giggled, "Man, this group is extremely enthusiastic. I wish I used to be like that." Buffy paused and turned to Angel. "Is everyone ready to go?" she asked.

Angel replied, "I believe so."

"Okay, everyone file out and move towards the area you are to cover. We want to surround the cave from all sides," Buffy called out.

Buffy and Angel led their group to the west end of the 'cave,' which was where the back of it pointed towards. Spike and Dawn led their group towards the east entrance in order to invade the cave. Giles with Faith and Kennedy with Willow went separate directions, although Buffy left it to the individual groups to choose their side.


	11. UberShocks

**A/N: Just trying to get as many chapters out now as I can possibly go. I'm sorry this is probably not going to be the most interesting of chapters, but my original chapter 10 is WAY long, so this is my opportunity to divide it. Please, read and review. I love to hear people's opinions!**

**Chapter 10**

Angel walked next to Buffy as they walked to the Ethan's hideout. "You know, you're doing not too bad of a job. The other slayers are performing quite well. Wait until you start training."

Buffy gave him a sheepish smile. "You're not doing too bad yourself. I mean, you know that I don't think I could have done any of this efficiently without you." Her grin widened. "I'm glad you're here." Angel hugged her and very gently touched his lips to hers. Some of the girls started to snicker, instantly ruining the moment. Buffy and Angel broke apart. "Maybe we should hold off and make with the hanky panky later," Buffy whispered her suggestion.

"That's probably a good idea. They might give us away to the enemy otherwise," he whispered back.

Buffy turner around to face her troops and pressed a finger to her lips. "Quiet, do you want the enemy to hear us?" Buffy hissed barely loud enough for Angel's vampiric hearing to catch. She quickly mumbled, "Not that I would know we aren't already given away." Buffy felt her heart stutter at the thought that Ethan might have been able to intercept their plans, but maybe and hopefully since the spell was broken, they might have lost all connection to her or even thought she was dead.

Finally, the group reached the back side of the 'cave,' however, it really didn't look like a cave. It looked like a giant mountain, but it was a glamour as Buffy learned from the map of the building. As a matter of fact, it was suppose to be high tech with all the modern technological devices.

_Willow,_ Buffy thought, _Willow, can you hear me?_ Willow's little bit of training with witchcraft was really starting to help, not that she needed magick to contact Willow before. _Willow, why aren't you answering me? It's only just a tad important!'_

_Sorry Buffy, I was in the middle of a particularly hard spell. Maybe you should come over here and help me._

_Why? Are the barriers super thick or something?_

_Your power works as you will them. Your willing powers and my chanting powers might combine together to make a stronger spell for more permanent barrier removals, therefore making it harder for Ethan to stop our spell or even counter act it. _

_Alright, I'll be right over. Where are you?_ Buffy had to give Ethan credit. The thick forest trees made it a good spot for hiding, no matter what side of the trees you were on.

_I can sense you, go a couple dozen yards to your right. I'll meet you there._

_Alright, I'll be there shortly._ Buffy turned to Angel. "Willow needs my help. I'll be right back, okay." Angel nodded in response. Buffy couldn't resist his charm. She grabbed his face and gave him a quick peck on the lips and then ran off to join Willow.

Willow was waiting in the woodsy place for Buffy. _Where could she be? She didn't have far to walk,_ Willow asked herself. She then heard a crack. Willow prepared a spell in her heady, ready at the tip of her tongue. The un-Buffy-like figure showed itself and she fired at it.

"Aahhh!" shouted the shadow that came out.

"Oh, Xander, I'm sorry!" Willow exclaimed as the boy hung on the tree by his hands.

"It's okay. I'm all good." Willow broke her spell and Xander fell to the ground flat on his face. He gasped, "except for that."

Willow helped him up and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I- uh- just came to hang," Xander laughed nervously at Willow, hoping she would join in.

"Buffy said you shouldn't be here," Willow said condescendingly, "The stress you could put on your new eye, that could be EXTREMELY bad, Xander."

Xander hung his head low. "I know it's just…" he had to pause, "I've always been a part of the fight, never left on the sidelines. Do you know how horrible this feels?"

Willow took a moment to understand what he was saying and she nodded at him sadly. "I do understand where you're coming from Xand, but Buffy's on her way to meet me. If she finds you she will murder someone, well, not likely a person, but she'll get all rampagy and no one like a rampagy Buffy. It's kind of scary." Willow paused. "You can stay and fight and I won't tell Buffy, but you need to go NOW!"

"Okay, okay, Willow, I get it, you don't need to ramble. I'll go to help Dawn and Spike."

"Good," Willow smiled, "See you in a few," and Xander took off.

_And there he goes again._ Willow waited a couple of minutes and Buffy still hadn't shown up. That's when Willow saw something tumble out of the bushes. "Xander, that's not-" but it wasn't Xander.

Buffy jumped out of the bushes, after the thing just fell out into the open. She picked it up and punched the creature. It was dark in the forest, but Willow made out the face to definitely be a vampire's, but why did it seem so resistant to Buffy's attacks.

The vampire threw Buffy against a tree and pinned her, but that didn't stop Buffy much. She used all her force to kick the vamp off her. It took a couple of steps backwards, so Buffy took the opportunity to grab her scythe from its sheath on her back. She went to strike with it, but the vampire caught the scythe before impact. He shook Buffy off her weapon into a tree and grasped it with both hands. Willow had to get a spell ready. When the vampire went to strike Buffy with the scythe, Willow's spell caused the weapon to fly out of the vamp's hands. The vamp turned around to figure out what happened to the weapon. That's when Willow realized that it was an ubervamp.

Buffy was up on her feet and started to fight the vampire again. Back to focusing on its prey again, the ubervamp started pummeling on Buffy. She was quickly on the ground again. The vamp ran towards Willow's best friend and grabbed her by the throat trying to choke the life out of her. To make her lose air faster, the creature started to punch Buffy in the stomach with his other hand. Willow had to think fast and then decided to use a levitating spell. With as much strength as Willow could possibly muster, she stuck the wood side of the scythe into the vamp's heart. It dropped Buffy to the ground and turned to dust.

Willow grabbed the scythe from midair and then ran over to help Buffy up. "Hey, are you okay?"

Buffy was coughing, trying to gasp for air. "Yeah (cough) I'm fine," Buffy struggled to say. "The ubervamp just took me by surprise, in MANY ways."

"It startled you?" Willow asked.

"Well, we kind of startled each other." Buffy massaged her throat. "If I had known Ethan had gained ubervamp friends, I might not have suggested that we bring so many amateur slayers with us." Buffy paused for a second, her expression screaming thoughtful. "Did you say something about Xander?" Buffy asked with confused expression.

Willow gulped. "Um- I think you miss heard me say- uh- meander, yeah, meander." Buffy went to say something, but Willow interrupted her. "Maybe I should notify all the leaders."

Buffy had no time to argue about Xander. "You're right. Go ahead." Willow turned away from Buffy to communicate to the other ring leaders about this vital information. She indicated to Buffy when she was done. "Okay," Buffy stated, "so next is to break down the barrier."

Willow took a hold of Buffy's hand. It was weird for Buffy to be doing magic and spells with Willow. No wonder why Willow and Tara used to work so well together; magick was SO intimate. _Maybe we can get Angel into more magick. That would make life more interesting,_ Buffy thought slyly. _Okay that's enough, think about breaking down the barrier. Make yourself part of the technology. Find the place to cut off the barriers._

Buffy used all her cognitive abilities to break down the alarm systems and the barriers, while Willow chanted in Gaelic attempting to do the same things. Finally, the barrier snapped open to reveal a gigantic building with a lot of individual vampires guarding the exterior of it. Buffy could feel the security system breaking down through every part of her being. "Okay, the spells are complete," Willow declared.

"Great. Now, I want you to be above on guard duty. When all four groups are ready to attack, send us in together. We need to invade the fortress at the exact same time. Can you be in charge of that?"

"I can do that." Willow stroked her best friend's hand. "Be careful." Buffy nodded and returned to her group.


	12. Let the Battle Begin

**A/N: This chapter may be a little odd, but again, it leads to the important part and it shows how and advanced and together the group has become. I'm proud of this chapter, even if it's a little odd. Please, read and Review!!!!!**

**Chapter 11**

Buffy found Angel and the potentials hiding behind some bushes right outside the boundary of the former barrier. "Is everyone ready?" Buffy asked, getting into a commanding stature.

"Hold on a second," Angel whispered, "what happened to you?"

"Not now," Buffy said through gritted teeth and also glaring at Angel with a 'shut up and listen' look.

"Wait a second. We heard something about an ubervamp. Aren't those like seriously tough?" asked Celine.

"Look guys…" Buffy stated.

"You faced that vamp and came out of it looking like that," Celine stated with fear. She pointed out Buffy's bruised face, cut lip, and the bruises around her throat.

"Hey," Buffy hissed, "We surprised each other, but I had to fight it or else it would have blown our cover. It's so dark that I didn't even realize it was an uber vamp until none of my attacks made any impact and when I attempted to stake it with a regular stake, the wood just broke in half, aka DANGER- ubervamp- DANGER!"

"Are you okay?" Angel asked with concern filling his voice.

"I'm fine, but now you all have to be quiet while I wait for Willow's signal." They all listened carefully.

_Alright, every group that's set, let me know and then I'll give you the count off,_ Willow telepathically told everyone.

"That means everyone line up for the attack," Buffy reminded the girls. She felt the scythe resting in her hands. It was starting to get hot and trying to jerk out of her hands. _What the hell?_ She quickly lost her grip on the weapon and it landed in Rona's hand. "I guess you're suppose to lead in the attack on the vampires. Can you handle that?"

Rona was amazed at how good the scythe felt in her hands as she felt the warm slayer power radiating from the weapon and coursing through her veins. "Totally, I can do the leadership thing. We can do this, right girls!" Rona exclaimed attempting to pump the girls up.

All the girls answered, "Yeah!"

_Buffy, you guys are the last group. Are you ready?_ Willow asked.

"You heard the witches, are we ready?" Buffy asked her troops. All the girls got into place, then nodded their heads to Buffy's question. "Alrighty Will, we're as ready as ever."

_Alright leaders, we are set to go. I'm going to count to three, and when I say 'Now' everyone has to attack at the same time,_ Willow paused and Buffy looked to Angel to give him the facial message that only he knew about. He nodded in response. _3, 2…_

"3…" Angel whispered.

_1… _thought Willow.

"2…" continued Angel.

"NOW!" exclaimed Willow.

Angel ended the countdown by saying, "1, FIRE!" Suddenly, arrows were let loose.

The vampires were in shock that arrows were flying through their undead beings. A few were dusted, but more than that survived the initial attack. "Let's go!" called Rona. Their group followed quickly behind her, all in attack mode. First ones to be attacked were Rona, Buffy, and Angel. The older slayers watched over the younger girls and assisted them if needed.

Buffy had staked a couple of vamps and noticed that Angel struggled with a couple of ubervamps. She manipulated her current attacker to bend over, so Buffy rolled over the top of them and swiftly staked them through the back, not even turning back while she ran to aid Angel.

Angel noticed that Buffy was coming and bent down. Angel gave Buffy a look to indicate what he wanted her to do. Looking into his eyes, Buffy just instantly knew what he was asking and nodded. To gain leverage, Buffy ran at Angel and, while he held out his hands, she stepped up into his palms and he threw her into the air. Buffy started a pirouette in the air and pulled off a round house kick that caused the ubervamps to stagger back. Buffy was pushed back to the ground with extreme force. Buffy flipped back onto her feet from the ground and quickly realized the vamps were basically unfazed.

Buffy took a quick debate in her mind and decided to do something even kooky for her to do. _This has worked in movies before, might as well give it a try. I've always wanted to try this…_

Buffy quickly started to break dance and was crouched down to the ground. The vampire looked at her with confusion taking over their expressions. Finally, Buffy got to a spin on her back and soon she built up enough momentum to kick out her legs so she was in a split. The force behind the spin was enough energy to kick the ubervamps back. Then, Buffy spun herself back onto her feet. She noticed a broad trunked tree close by. Using her magick, she willed the tree to snap in half and it did. She then willed the tree to strike the both vamps and very quickly, they were blowing in the air as dust.

Angel was not fighting anymore since the potentials had it under hand, so he walked over to Buffy. "Nice moves. When did you learn to break dance like that?"

Buffy gave him a flirtatious smile, "Wouldn't you like to know? And hey, it was fun. I've always dreamed of using the parody movie cliché in an actual fight. Guess that's one more thing I can cross of my 'Things to do Before the Demons Get Me' list."

Angel chuckled. "Maybe we should get inside. We have bigger fish to fry and we're currently facing down time in the fight."

"Sounds like a good idea. The girls are handling things well and my faith does lie well in Rona." Buffy and Angel walked together to the back door. She kicked it down and broke into the building. Buffy then tapped into her new powers. "Show me the way to the enemy's door." In her mind's eye, Buffy found the map she had seen earlier and it pointed where she was and where Ethan and Eve would be found. With her powers, Buffy pasted the map and attached it to the house creating a virtual reading in the house on the path to find Ethan and Eve. Buffy led the way to their room following the arrows on the walls. Angel followed close behind Buffy on the route. When they reached their destination door, Buffy turned to Angel. "Let's get this done."


	13. Who Will RAYNE Champion?

**A/N: Finally, the important battle is here. Fair amount of action involved and some cliché. LOL! Anyways, read and review. PLEASE tell me what you think!!!!**

**Chapter 12**

Ethan and Eve were making out on their bed groping each other all hot and heavy like when Buffy had kicked down the door. The evil couple quickly broke apart, but not before Buffy and Angel saw their previous actions. The two couples just stared at one another for a couple of awkward moments.

"Boy did I not need that mental picture right now. Something about Ethan and any young girl, even a skank like you Eve, is a pathetic cry of desperation and very displeasing on the eyes," Buffy said disgusted.

Eve rebutted by saying, "Like, let's say, a sixteen year old girl with her 250 year old creature of the night boyfriend who looks to be in his thirties."

Angel growled, but Buffy placed a hand before him. "Harsh," Buffy said with dry humor, "at least mine looks like he's from my decade."

Ethan jumped in. "Of course, Angel is my elder by a couple hundred years, but what is age but a number." It then hit Ethan and he stepped closer to Buffy, not quite getting in her face. "Aren't you supposed to be dead, or did your little vamp friends change you to one of them before you died?"

"Maybe I'm just a ghost waiting to do my haunting," Buffy taunted. She stepped closer Ethan, building herself up to make herself look taller and more intimidating. "But then again," Buffy paused to quickly grab Ethan by the throat and pull him up into the air, "this wouldn't be as fun, especially after all the crap you put me through," Buffy spoke all this through gritted teeth. She started to squeeze his throat causing him to choke.

"Knock it off!" Eve exclaimed. She ran full force into Buffy, causing Buffy to lose her grip on Ethan. Ethan fell to the ground rubbing his neck. Eve had taken the opportunity to pin Buffy to the ground. "What is it Slayer? Did the big bad vampires tire you out?" Eve mocked.

Angel went to help Buffy, but was tripped up by Ethan's hand grabbing his ankle and pulling him down. "I'm sorry to stop you Angel, but I think the girls can take care of business without our help. Don't you think?" Ethan had sly, testosterone filled face.

"You are just a sick, perverted old man, Ethan. Thanks for the offer, but my slayer is a one man sees her type of girl." Angel kicked his heel into Ethan's nose making a sickening crunch sound throughout the room. It must have been broken. Angel took the opportunity to help Buffy when Ethan spun on the ground, kicking Angel's feet out from under him and causing Angel to land on his back.

Eve punched Buffy. "Come on, Slayer. Show me what you've got." She continued to punch Buffy.

Buffy grabbed the other woman's fist in mid-punch. "I'm sorry I don't respect you enough to not do this." Eve stared at Buffy unsure of what was to come. Buffy immediately dug her nails into Eve's flesh, causing the evil mistress to scream in pain. Then, Buffy found a strand of hair that she yanked and then used to propel Eve up off her and to roll onto the bed.

Buffy flipped up onto her feet again. "Must say, the classical chick fight tricks always seem to work." Eve glared at Buffy while she was sitting up on the bed. "Eve, I think it's time you see what real slayer power is like." Eve rolled off the bed and landed onto her feet on the opposite side of Buffy. She wasn't speaking, only glaring. "What's the matter, Eve? Ethan got your tongue?" Eve came after her around the bed. Buffy jumped up onto the bed. Eve tried to trip her, but Buffy hopped over the attempt and snap kicked Eve's face causing her to falter back. Buffy quickly pole vaulted off the bed and over Eve. "Come on. Thought you could handle a slayer," Buffy taunted back.

Angel dodged everything Ethan threw. "Just stop, you're embarrassing yourself," Angel mocked. Out of nowhere, Ethan ducked and scooped Angel off his feet with a spinning round house kick.

"Call that embarrassing, huh?" Ethan taunted. Angel kicked up and hit Ethan in the midsection with enough force to throw him into the wall, leaving a crack behind.

_How did this girl get so strong?_ Buffy thought to herself. Buffy had just thrown an upper cut at Eve, but she blocked it and then kicked Buffy into a lamp. Buffy then leapt out of the way of Eve's drop kick that split the lamp table completely apart.

The two women continued to fight, but Buffy had to ensure that it was only these four people in the house. Buffy decided to take a defensive position and let her body follow instinct. After all her time as a slayer, Buffy didn't need her brain in order to defend herself from an offender. Buffy contacted Willow. _Will, how's it going out there._

_Very good surprisingly enough. No death that I know of and few injuries. I made sure to lock the house down, so it should only be you guys all in that room. No interruptions included._

_Thanks, Will. I have something new I need you to follow through on._

_What is it?_ Willow asked.

_Remember when you were working on that ball of sunshine spell?_

_Of course. I was really excited when I got that spell to work. First one I created successfully actually._

_Create it again. You have the vampires out there and they know when they need to retreat in order to go into hiding. You need to catch them by surprise and destroy the whole group._

_I think I can do that, _Willow responded.

_Alright Now, I'm going back to offensive._

_Huh?_ But Buffy didn't hear Willow's reply. She blocked Eve's punch, and then thrusted her wrist up into Eve's nose, and it started to gush blood. Buffy felt the cartilage crush beneath the impact. Then, Buffy put her arm over Eve's head and flipped her onto her back. Buffy next kick caused Eve to fly face first into the wall.

Angel and Ethan were finally nose to nose struggling to take control. Angel finally to the upper hand by head butting Ethan in the head and causing Ethan to lose focus. Angel unlocked his arms from Ethan and pushed him back into the wall and Ethan crumpled to the floor.

Eve turned away from her current wall to see Ethan fall to the ground. "Ethan!" she shrieked. Eve got up and ran to her new boy toy and picked him up into her arms.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Eve, give up the act and face your inner demons. I know the only reason you are even trying to resemble the act of caring housemaid is because you no longer have Lindsey in your life."

Buffy saw a pained look cross Eve face, but it was quickly erased by denial. "That's a lie," Eve said grinding her teeth together.

It was in that moment that Buffy realized how serious she and the guy, Lindsey, were. There was no love in her face when they walked in on her and Ethan. In fact, she probably would have known they were coming if she wasn't thinking about Ethan being Lindsey instead, at least to what Buffy could imagine it to be true. She never even met Lindsey and knew it to be true.

Angel continued his ramble. "Come on, Eve. How much of a moron do you think I am? I know what love looks like. I see how it looks in that girls face, eyes, and soul," Angel declared as he pointed to Buffy. She felt a light blush spread across her cheeks warming her features. "The way look at Ethan is not love, but wishful thinking or lust. Not even close to how I remember you looking at Lindsey." Angel paused for Eve to absorb the information thrown at her, but she didn't seem to be listening to anything. "You loved Lindsey. He's was your perfect man and ever since he died, you've been trying to find someone who can meet his standards and take his place. You've been looking for the one and you can't find him, so then you jump the first man with a power hungry heart that crosses your path." Eve kept shaking her head and tears were starting to pool in the corners of her eyes.

Buffy shook her head in disbelief. "You're the reason I almost died." Eve looked to the petite blond girl. "You almost killed me to get back at Angel for sending your honey out to fight the monsters invading LA. Do you know how ludicrous that sounds? I saved your ass that day when LA was attacked. I did it because I thought you deserved the chance to get on with your life and make things better, and because the good in me won't let an innocent down. If I had known you were going to do this to me and Angel, I would have left you there to burn or whatever it is that would happen to any person associated with Wolfram and Hart." Eve held her head low. "I just want you to know that I forgive you."

Eve's head just shot back up. "What?" she asked incredulously.

"I forgive you. As I know well, love makes you do the wacky and that when you lose the one that you love mistakes are made and wackiness is the outcome. I can see it in your eyes, Eve, that you have a good heart, but you have been neglected when it comes to love. Lindsey allowed you to see that there was good in the world and the sun finally showed for you. Now that he's gone, every part of your being is numb and you're carless about whatever happens. I completely understand." Buffy paused. "Eve, your heart wants to feel the warmth of love again, but you allying yourself with Ethan is only going to plunge your heart into the icy cold abyss you don't want to return to."

Eve kept shaking her head. "No."

Angel grabbed Buffy's should to tell her to hold off. "Just back away from Ethan," Angel said calmly. "It'll be the only way you can see the truth and feel the things you need to truly feel."

Eve slowly left the clutches of Ethan, who was still currently unconscious. _Buffy,_ Angel pleaded in her head, _please help her._

Buffy walked over and kneeled in front of Eve. "Eve, let him go. Bring up the veil, uncloud your vision," Buffy encouraged and her eyes quickly flashed as the spell took effect.

"No," Eve kept shaking her head. "Please, I don't want those feelings back," she mumbled to herself. She kept fighting until the tears started to stream down her face. "No!" she screamed. "Lindsey, why did you have to leave me?" she cried softly. Angel bent down with Buffy and they both pulled her into their arms and hugged her tightly.

"Shhhh…it's okay," Buffy cooed into her ear. "He died serving an important cause to save the world. It was just his time, but you will find Mr. Right someday and he will be perfect." They held her there for a few moments before Buffy heard the shifting behind her. Buffy turned her head to see Ethan starting to rise. Buffy gave Angel a look and he nodded at her unspoken question. She stood while Angel shifted himself and Eve farther down the wall, allowing the saddened women to cry on his shoulder.

Ethan stared at this seen incredulously. "You coward. How dare you betray our cause. You're just falling for the tricks of the good guys. They don't want you around."

Buffy glared at him in her slayer stance with her arms crossed. "You're too late, Ethan. Her hearts opened up to the truth it's hated to see. Besides, are you really calling her a coward when you're the one who refuses to fight me?"

Ethan simply grinned at her and attempted to bolt, but Buffy rolled across the bed and blocked his path. He turned, but Buffy jumped onto the bed for leverage and then jumped on to his back with her legs wrapped around his neck and flipped herself forward, causing Ethan to fall onto his back. She straddled him and pinned him by holding him by the neck. Buffy noticed the sun come in through the window and smiled to herself. _Willow, help me contain Ethan._ With that simple request, Willow and Buffy called upon the goddess, Hecate.

Ethan felt his insides burning with the power of good that radiated from Buffy and Willow's magic, eating away at his chaotic feelings. "One day you'll pay for the pain in the ass you have been, Buffy Summers. This is not over."

Buffy smiled. "First of all, cliché much? Second, your time is up." Ethan screamed as the hot white light swallowed up his entire being and soon he faded away. _Everything's clear. It's over._ Buffy stumbled over to the bed and queeled over from exhaustion. _At least no nightmares this time!_


	14. Aftermath

**A/N: The battle is over and a small injury comes to play. It is again filler chapter, but it shows how close the group of people has gotten now that Buffy and Angel are back together. Probably because it makes the original Scoobies feel like they're teenagers again. Anyway, Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**Chapter 13**

Buffy started to wake up. She felt like she was being moved, rocked back and forth yet there was a comfy cushion to hold her up. She opened one eye and peeked at the bottom of someone's throat and chin; she knew whose arms she was in. She started to kiss the hollow of the dark and handsome man's neck.

She felt Angel jerk up in surprise from the kisses of his lover, but he was relieved to know she was awake. "You're awake. I was starting to get worried about you."

_Really?_ Buffy thought. "How long was I out for?"

"Let's see," Angel hesitated to look at his watch, "about three hours."

Buffy's eyes grew wide in disbelief. _I couldn't have been out that long, I mean, we're still in Ethan's place._

Angel must have read her mind because he responded by saying, "I left you to sleep for a while to make sure all the vamps and what not were cleared out and that if somebody stumbled into this place, there was no evidence we were here. You know, the usual stuff. Now, a few hours later, we're leaving this place."

Buffy blinked a couple of times absorbing the info. "So where's Eve now?" she asked.

"I brought her to Willow for Willow to check her over and see if there was anything within her."

"And?" Buffy questioned.

Angel cleared his throat. "Buffy, she was possessed with something."

"That's why she was so strong," Buffy realized.

"Uh- it's not what you think."

She scrunched her eyebrows together trying to figure out what he meant. "Alright, you've lost me."

"Buffy, in her blood is the demonic power that links to the original and every generation of slayer."

"No," Buffy said in disbelief. "You can't be telling me," but Buffy couldn't finish her sentence.

"She is a sister slayer. Obviously she had no- Ah!" Angel exclaimed.

"She didn't easily get hurt."

"No, that actually meant 'Ah, my back!' Can I put you down?" he asked.

"Oh my, God, yeah, of course!" Angel gently set her down onto her feet. "You know, you didn't have to carry me once I woke up."

Angel grinned. "I know, but I wanted to." Buffy quickly lifted up his shirt to look at his smooth tanned flesh. "There's nothing there," Angel stated. "I twisted it fighting Ethan. One bad thing about being human now, I still have my vampire healing, but it's much slower."

Buffy wasn't listening. She bent down and examined the area that should have hurt. Then, she gently laid a kiss on the wound. "Does it feel better?"

_You just touching me heals every part of me._ "Surprisingly, a lot," he answered.

"Darn," Buffy said in a high pitched tone. "I was hoping it would still hurt so that I could get to play nurse maid," she said seductively bringing her face close to his and played with his shirt collar.

_Damn it!_ Angel gulped. "Well, you know the pain could always come back again very soon."

Buffy sighed, "I don't know, it does seem impossible for the pain to completely disappear by a single touch."

Angel grinned at his girl. "You know better than that," he whispered. "Anytime you touch me, everything disappears." Angel always looked forward to being alone with Buffy.

Buffy chuckled. "I know. I just like to make you squirm," Buffy whispered back.

They both beamed their pearly whites to one another. "Come here!" Angel demanded in a growl. He drew his lips to her with a burning passion and she returned the favor, giggling a little as he tickled her with his finger moving at her sides.

"Hey lovebirds, get your asses down here. We still have some cleaning up to do," called a voice from down the rest of the stairs.

"We'll be right there, Faith," Angel called back after the lovers broke apart. "Shit," he mumbled.

"What?" Buffy asked, concern controlling her voice. She had heard him.

"We had a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?" She frowned. Angel grabbed her hand and led her out of the house.

Buffy was led out the yard where an ambulance awaited. "Who got hurt? Is everyone okay."

"All of the girls and watchers are fine, thanks to Xander."

Buffy shook her head. "Xander's not," but she froze in thought and it just hit her. She ran to the ambulance just in time to see the paramedics loading Xander up in the gurney. "Wait up for me," she said to the medical workers. She quickly turned on Giles. "I'm going to go with Xander to the hospital. Giles, get everyone back to the palazzo and come up with a cover story. After everyone is safely home, meet me at the hospital." She grabbed Angel by the waist and hugged him looking up to him bending her head all the way back. "Guess we'll have to wait to celebrate," she whispered. "Come by the hospital with Giles?"

"Sure thing," Angel promised.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you," Buffy spoke softly. "Have I told you that recently?"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Believe me, I know without you telling." He kissed her on her forehead, always dependable and nurturing. "I love you, forever."

"Forever," Buffy said with a signature half smile. She then lightly kissed his lips and pulled away untwining her arms from him.

She then hopped into the ambulance and took her place next to Xander's unconscious form and grabbed his hand. Angel grinned to himself as he watched the love of his life act motherly and caring towards her best friend.

Once they were driving, Xander started to wake up. He saw Buffy sitting over himholding his hand. "Hey cutie. Glad to see an angel is watching over me," Xander joked.

"Xander, this is not funny," Buffy looked at him sternly, but she couldn't stay mad at him long for his behavior, so she softened her expression. "Eh- El stupido, why did you come? I told you you needed to stay home and relax, you know stay away from the fighting, something I would prefer to take advantage of, but I can't being numero uno, chosen one!"

"You know I couldn't do that Buffy. I've always been useful when it comes to the fighting, there was no way I was staying behind."

"Xander, this was way too dangerous, especially after you just received your handy dandy new eye. Your blood vessels could have bursted, or the optic nerve could have been severed and you would have been permanently blind, along with all the other bad stuff the doctor explained to us." Buffy paused and looked away from Xander. "You could have died," Buffy said with a barely audible voice. She felt the salty tear starting to surface, so she blinked them back.

"Operative words being 'could have.' Buffy you know how capable I am and the only reason I got hurt was because I was saving some potential asses out there."

Buffy was glad there was glass between the ambulance drivers and them back there. "So I heard," Buffy smiled slyly. "Thank you, Xander," she spoke seriously and kissed him on the cheek.

Xander was flushed. "Wasn't expecting that at all."

Buffy got serious. "You did good work, but the next you ignore a direct order, you better save an unbelievable amount of asses so I'm unable to get mad at you." She offered him her hand, "Deal?"

Xander nodded. "Deal- LA- OW!" When Xander went to shake Buffy's hand, he felt a burning sensation move through his veins up his arm. "Ouch! Maybe we'll shake on it later."

Buffy tried to hold it in, but she had enough and she broke into a fit of laughter. She sputtered out an okay, and then the two best friends reached the Italian hospital.


	15. Final Chapter

**A/N: The Final chapter of Rayne in the Eve. I hope all my reader have enjoyed my stories thus far and will continue to read on in my installments. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review!**

**And I always forget to mention this. But we should all know it by now. **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_** is not owned by me, but the amazing master mind known as Joss Whedon. He owns and deserves the credit for everything we borrow.**

**Chapter 14**

Buffy paced back and forth in the waiting room while waiting for the others to come. She had just spoken with the doctor and the news was good, but Buffy was anxious after the long day she had and wanted to go home. Or, at least get something in her stomach. She was so busy the past few hours that she had missed a couple of meals in there and she left all her money at home, so even the horrible junk food in the vending machine wasn't an option. The past few days started to blend together, so Buffy didn't even know what day of the week it was.

Giles, Willow, and Angel arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes after the doctor had talked to Buffy. Angel walked straight up to her and pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. He closed his eyes absorbing the warmth from her skin, the smell of her scent, and the feeling of being with her that Angel found hard to resist. The moment was one of enjoyment, but was quickly interrupted.

"How is he?" Willow asked, her voice thick with concern.

Buffy slowly pulled away from Angel, her gaze focused on his eyes and then she turned to her best friend and her father figure. "He's fine," Buffy said evenly while she ran her fingers through her hair to push it out of her face. Angel just stared at her with amazement as he watched her start to relax and settle in to the conversation. "Doctor said everything was good, but he sprained his arm pretty good, but other than that, no harm done."

"Are you okay?" Angel asked, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. The make up around the corners of her eyes looked slightly smudged and had started to run.

Buffy nodded her head. "Yeah, just a little starved. I left all my money back home."

"Do the doctors need me to do anything?" Giles asked.

"Just sign the papers for his admission into the hospital or whatever the doctor decide for the night," Buffy said.

"Do you want me to take you out to dinner?" asked Angel.

"That would be great," Buffy declared with a small smile. "We'll see you guys back at the house," she said to the other Scoobies.

"Enjoy your evening," Giles stated.

"Bye Buffy. Enjoy your evening." Willow linked at the blond slayer before following Giles.

Buffy gave Willow a toothy grin and then walked in stride with Angel. He put his arm around Buffy's waist and they walked out of the hospital together.

Buffy returned from the restroom in the diner Angel had stopped for them to eat at. "Thanks for the warning," Buffy commented to Angel as she sat down at the table. "It did look pretty bad there for a minute."

"You're welcome, but I'm telling you, your makeup wasn't that bad," Angel disagreed.

"Right, but tonight we're out on the town. I can at least look presentable. I'm probably stinky and wrinkled. Look at the tears and stains all over my pants and my jacket," she complained.

"Hey," Angel sounded disgruntled, "we've had this discussion before. I love you the way you are. You are a beautiful woman and looks don't matter at all to me as long you are with me."

Buffy sighed, "I know, but I still don't want to look the slightest bit bad, I mean, even you had a chance to change your shirt before you came to the hospital."

"Alright, a change of subject is in order now." Buffy nodded in agreement as she took a sip of her water. She noticed Angel breathing had turned shallower. She raised an eyebrow at him. He noticed her looking at him. "I have something to ask of you."

"Sure. Fire away," Buffy stated, sitting up straight in anticipation. She gazed into his eyes, but caught him playing with the napkin in his hands out of the corner of his eyes. "How serious is this? You're face looks like you're a vamp again."

Angel smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm nervous, but I don't know, worse things have happened to us, so I'm kind of worried about your response."

"Angel, you're rambling. Make with the explainy already."

Angel took a deep breath. "Since you and I have gotten more of a hold on our relationship, I'm jumping to conclusions and guessing that you've become yummy cookie you," he explained. "Uh, that didn't come out right." Buffy chuckled and signaled for him to continue. Angel decided to just blurt it out, but Buffy was truly amused by how he was stumbling to find the words. That wasn't her Angel. "Look, we haven't made anything official, so let me do the honors." She looked at him curiously. "It's been a while since we've gone out on a date, so maybe you'd like to go out on a _real_ date with me sometime."

Buffy chuckled. "A _real_ date? Such a foreign concept for me. I don't know, that could be quite a hassle," she teased. Angel chuckled with her. "A _real_ date it is. So when would you like to go out on this date?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go sight see in Venice. I heard the scenery has changed since I was last here."

Buffy laugh filled his ears. "Can we get away from HQ to do such a thing?"

"Giles already gave me the okay. He said that you could use a day of fun and relaxation."

Buffy smiled. "Both of those sound great right now. One problem: how are we going to get to Venice?"

"When the time comes, you'll be well informed," he gave her a sly smile.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "UGH! You know how I feel about surprises."

"I know, but for once, I know you'll enjoy this one. You see I can predict the future like that."

Buffy lightly swatted his shoulder. "You better be right!" she exclaimed, leaning in closer to Angel's face, "or else I'm gonna find a paddle and whip you silly."

"What if I'm right?" Angel challenged, dying to know the answer.

She whispered, "I'll whip you _harder_."

Angel shivered at the innuendo behind her words. "It's a win-win situation for me huh?" Buffy nodded in response with a huge grin filling her face. She can't remember the last time she felt so happy in her life. Angel had the same constricting feeling in his heart from his over whelming love for Buffy. He leaned across the table and just when their lips were about to touch, the dinner plates arrived. "Apparently no one wants us to kiss."

"Don't worry," Buffy said softly, "we do that a lot in private."

Once through with dinner, Buffy and Angel decided it was late enough for them to go on a patrol around the beautiful city of Rome. To the misfortune of any potential innocent person, there was not much in the way of patrolling going on. They quickly stopped by a tree in the closest cemetery to be on the lookout and enjoy the brilliant starry skyline. A chill filled the air so Angel shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it over Buffy's shoulders. Buffy turned to Angel and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. Angel returned the favor and it quickly turned into a steamy makeout session. Buffy's hands were mingling all over Angel's body making their way under his shirt. Remembering where they were, Angel said between kisses, "Buffy, maybe we should actually do some patrolling."

"Mmmmm," Buffy groaned pushing away from him. "Sadly, you're probably right." Buffy stood up and got readjusted. She looked down at Angel just sitting there. "Come on, you are NOT staying there, get up!" she demanded.

Angel smiled and looked up at her. "Sorry for turning into a pet rock on you, but I couldn't help but enjoy the view."

Buffy shook her head. "Okay smooth talked, let's go." Buffy held her hand out and Angel took it in his. She didn't realize how much strength she put behind the action, because she pulled him up and forward too quickly. Buffy lost her balance and fell onto her back and Angel followed suit landing on top of her. Buffy's whole body wracked with laughter as Angel laid his head down her chest to do the same. Her laughter quickly subsided and Buffy held him close to her body. "There is no way in hell you planned that on purpose."

"Well," Angel teased. She lightly punched him in the arm. They couple gazed into each other's eyes and plowed into another lip lock. It was the perfect moment until Buffy's Slayer Senses started to tingle. She used all the strength she could muster to roll Angel over to the side and she landed above him. She heard the whistle of a knife pass her ear just as she was rolling Angel over. The knife stuck the ground right where Angel's heart would have been laying over hers. Buffy got to her feet faster than lightning and saw the face of a vampire at the other end of the knife handle.

"Excuse me!" Buffy exclaimed, "I was in the middle of a beautiful romantic moment there and then one of you blood suckers have to come by and interrupt my now perfect evening. Doesn't it ever get old for someone else besides me?" Then she glared at the vampire. "And don't any of you vampires learn to never mess with an angry slayer?" The vampire ran at Buffy with the blade in tow. The vampire attempted to swipe the blade to her left and then bring the knife in an arc towards her head that followed through to her right, but Buffy just glided past each attack. She then grabbed the vamp's attacking arm and she just missed the other hand punch her in the gut. When the vampire went to hit her face, Buffy grabbed the wrist and held onto both arms tightly. Then, Buffy spread the arms to full length and created an unguarded opening for her. She kneed the vampire in the groin causing him to fall forward. She then snap kicked the knife out of the vampire's clutches and round house kicked the vampire in the face that forced him to fly into the tree. "Angel," Buffy called out, "I need a stake, NOW!"

"On it!" and Angel ran off to find something wooden and pointy.

When Buffy turned around the vampire was up and jumping off the tree to wage an attack on Buffy. Buffy performed an elegant back flip to move out of the way of the flying vampire and then kicked him in the gut causing the vampire to fly into a gravestone. Angel returned with a short, but pointy, tree limb. He threw it to Buffy and she caught it in mid stride while aiming to attack the vamp. She ran and staked the vampire in the heart, but not before the vampire got one good kick in. The force of it made Buffy fly backwards into a gravestone where she smacked her head and lower back against the cool, hard marble gravestone. The monument crumbled from the force of the impact. "OW-wah! Who thought a dusted vamp could kick that hard?" Buffy mumbled to herself.

Angel practically flew to reach Buffy's side. He kneeled on the ground beside her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Angel lightly grabbed her arm and eased her up. She winced in pain, "Ahh, except for that." She touched her head and the pressure caused her to wince again. "And that," she mumbled light headedly, pointing to a spot just above the back of her neck and one around her lower back region.

"Do you mind if I," he stopped in mid-sentence and pointed at her back. Buffy gave him the look to go ahead. He lifted up a corner of his jacket and her shirt and saw the flesh underneath was lightly bruised which ensured Angel that she would have a pretty mark very soon. "Can you bend over a little?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at the thought. "Maybe. I'll try." She groaned as she attempted to do so.

Angel examined this even closer. "It looks like your muscles took most of the impact, so probably a little tear or maybe a pulled muscle. Possibly even a small fracture in a disk, but I doubt that to be true, since you're such tough stuff." He gently helped her to stand up straight and she hissed in pain. He looked up to examine her head. "I think you'll just a sore, black and blue bump here, thanks to your thick headedness."

Buffy stared at him sternly. "Now is not the time to be making with the jokes."

"You can't deny, they were funny."

"See me wracking with laughter," Buffy said sarcastically.

Angel gently took her fragile body in his arms. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself grasping the opportunity. Look, if we go home, you relax and take a hot bath it'll probably relax the strain in your body."

Buffy sighed. "You're right. Take me home Jeeves."

Buffy struggled to walk into the palazzo she was in so much pain. _Note to self, never get rammed into the corner of a gravestone again,_ Buffy thought to herself.

After the long walk home, Buffy was exhausted and practically fell into Angel's arms once they walked into the door, all the energy was out of her. Dawn came running into the lobby area. "What took you guys so," Dawn said, but her smile slowly faded when she saw her sister collapsing into Angel and leaning on him. "Buffy, are you okay?" Dawn practically shrieked.

The embarrassment Buffy felt at that moment took control and Buffy turned to sarcasm. "Oh yeah, just peachy. I'm usually just so full of life when a flimsy vampire knocks me into a pointy gravestone structure." Buffy paused. "It's just my back is irritating me. I'm really tired, that's all."

Dawn faltered for a second and then continued with confusion. "Well, Giles arrived home, so everyone was just wondering."

"We went to dinner, and then went to patrol in a cemetery where I pummeled this vampire except he got the last word," Buffy pointed to her back. "I need to take a bath right now. Rest up and inform everyone that classes will be in session tomorrow."

"Aye, aye captain," Dawn saluted and then walked away from the couple. That was Angel's cue to scoop up Buffy and take her up to their master suite.

Buffy sat in the hot water of her bubble bath eating strawberries and drinking wine. Angel had forced her to sit back and relax while he took care of her, but eventually settled into the idea. A few minutes earlier, he had poured the water at just the right temperature and added her favorite vanilla scented bubble bath. As the water poured, Angel helped Buffy get undressed and then placed her into the tub of bubbly water. He told her to relax and soak for a few minutes, and then he would be back. He returned to their bathroom with a bowl of strawberries, wine, and wine glasses. Buffy was living the life. At this moment, Angel was massaging her shoulders. She only had one burning question running through her mind. "How did I get so lucky?" she mumbled, but Angel heard her every word.

Angel couldn't resist answering. "You? Buffy, you're an amazing woman! You deserve to be treated like a queen. I'm more curious to find out how I got so lucky." Angel paused and laid his chin on top of her head so he could talk to her quietly. "You could have anyone you want and you choose me. Buffy, I don't deserve you."

"Hey," Buffy lightly threatened, "don't go there again." She went to turn around to look into his eyes, but the pain the shot through her back caused her to wince. Angel got up to help her, but she held her hand up, so he instead sat down in front of her to look at her face to face. She wore her signature half smile and lightly touched the features of his face with her hand. "I love you," she stated evenly. "I loved you before I even knew anything about you. Obviously you felt the same about me," she said warmly. "Your past doesn't matter to me. That wasn't you, so stop blaming yourself for Angelus' dirty deeds. I get really tired of it."

Angel smiled and kissed her forehead. "Okay, I'll try not to, but why do you feel lucky to have me?"

Buffy took a moment to think. "Because all I do is my job and I get all this glory from everyone, but it's not necessary. I'm still just Buffy. I'm used to being independent, but now that you're back, I'm not really alone anymore. I mean, when I come home from patrol, whether I had a good day or a bad day, I have someone to come home to who cooks, cleans, and is allowed to completely pamper me. It's unbelievable for me to have this experience after so much time believing that I had no future in a love life. It's an incredible feeling."

"Buffy, you do know I love you more than anything in the world I've ever known."

Buffy looked down shyly. "Even Darla?" she asked softly.

Angel held up her chin to force her to look at him. "Darla's my sire, I was only in lust with her and that started when I was still human before she changed me. Darla was a fascination, a mystery I wanted to figure out."

Buffy squinted an eye. "Where is this conversation going?"

"Let me finish and maybe then you'll know." She settled back. "Buffy, you're the one thing in the world that jump started my undead heart and eventually caused it to beat again. Also, I feel a special responsibility, like I'm doing a service for the world, by looking after its protector. It's truly a rewarding feeling and I love to do it."

Buffy straightened up in a cocky manner. "Well, I think I can give you an even better feeling than that in the bedroom." She gave him a lustful grin.

Angel just shook his head. "You're incredible! You're in some serious pain and you still choose to jump my bones."

"I didn't get the chance when we were first together. Now, I'll take every chance I get, thank you very much."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"As long as my back is towards the bed, I think I'll be fine."

"I still don't know Buffy."

Buffy's voice rose. "Look, if your job is to keep the world's protector content then you do as she asks, so get to work. Bring me to the bed and start making love to me."

Angel's grin returned. "As you wish, Mistress," he bowed real low. He then picked her up out of the tub and stood her on the floor. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her trying to keep her warm rather than drying her off. He then picked her up into his arms and walked into their bedroom, placing her gently onto the bed and laying the back of her head against the pillows. Angel locked the door into their bedroom and then closed the bay window doors that led out to the balcony, locking them and shutting the curtains. Finally, he climbed onto the bed sitting right next to Buffy. He leaned in to kiss her on the lips. The make out session continued for a few minutes, their bodies moving against one another and their head feeling the other. Buffy started unbuttoning his silk shirt in such a natural fashion. Angel pulled away to look into her eyes. He spoke softly, "Are you one hundred percent sure? I don't want to hurt you worse."

Buffy looked at him, continuing to unbutton the rest of his shirt. "Angel, it's okay. I can handle it. If I can't, I'll let you know." She could tell he was still unsure, so she distracted him by kissing his chest and then dragging her tongue in a long trail down to his belly button. She ran her tongue in circles around his belly button, dipping it in and out of the small opening. Angel brought her up towards his face again so he could kiss her neck and he started to nip it. It was going to be a long night, but as long as Buffy was in the arms of her Angel, then everything was going to be normal.---

_**Or so they hoped…………………..….**_


	16. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Just want all my readers to know that the series I created continues agin with the story called ****Starting Over Again****. If you like this storyline I'm using for Buffy, please read and review that story when you get the chance and start watching for updates. Thank you to all my constant reader who always reviewing my stories. Please, I asked you to keep going and appreciate every word you send me!**


End file.
